Never too late
by legitforreal
Summary: Dawn's finally growing up. but while growing up you must face challenges that may break you down. Who will be there when she needs to be saved. and rescued from everything. Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So i've decided to fix up some chapters, and make them acceptable to read. This is chapter one rewritten. Hope you enjoy this better. **

* * *

I was traveling along with Ash and Brock when I met him. Paul was a cold-hearted self-fish bastard, who couldn't even remember my god damn name, I mean seriously it's not that hard, just four fucking letters. This guy is just ….ugh just whatever.

Anyways when Ash actually did end up won the Sinnoh Region championship, after that we separated. Only because Ash needed to get back home so he could take a break, and see his mom. Brock needed to get back to the gym, to help out his siblings take care of the gym while his parents were away. Though I was fine with it because I needed to get out on my own and explore all kinds of new regions.

Now that I think about it, it's been a few years since I've seen him around. Not that I even cared or wanted to see him for any such reason at all. But now that I'm finally 18, I can go out and be who I want to be. Since then I've dated Kenny, but that didn't turn out so well so we just decided to stay best friends. He now actually dates Zoey, which is fine since she's one of my good friends. I thought that they would be together sooner or later, I mean you could totally tell he was into her, and so was she. It took them awhile but they finally admitted their feelings to each other.

Sometimes I wonder why guys are so dense, like Ash and Misty for example. I mean she really loves him, yet he has to be so dense about everything. Finally like I don't even really know how, Ash asked out Misty and they've been together ever since then. In reality they should just get married. Luckily misty still uses her mallet to knock some sense into that thick head of his. That will never get old to watch I kid you not.

Now you all remember May, she's one of my best friends. She's quite the coordinator, she beat in the grand festival, at first I was upset, but I was really happy for her. What shocked some people was that she beat Drew so he came in second. Though what really put the show over the top was when Drew asked May to come on to the stage after the contest. He finally admitted that he truly did love her on national TV! It was so cute, sweet, and romantic they are really the romantic type! Even though May went out with Brendan at the time, everyone thought it was going to get messy. But it didn't. she broke it off with him, and he completely understood, so no worries they're still best friendns till this day.

Now I bet you're wondering about me 'oh poor wittle Dawn is all alone'. Well to answer your assumptions, I can say that I'm not 'all alone'. I bet now you're wondering who it could be. With my good looks and flirty personality it could be anyone, even a gym leader. Just kidding, he's the real story to how I got my knight and shining armor

-Flashback-

"Shit I missed the ferry," Dawn pouted as she walked back to her seat on the bench to wait for the next ferry to come.

"Pip pip lup," Piplup complained to Dawn as he plopped down next to her on the bench sighing. Dawn dropped her face into her hands sighing, wishing she ran a bit faster to catch the ferry.

"I know Piplup I should have hurried up, but I just had to buy those cute shoes! I mean they were on sale! Plus my old outfit wasn't cutting it anymore. It was way too out of style," she told Piplup as she showed off her new shoes. She modeled her new outfit to Piplup. She wore white toms, black shorts, a light blue low cut long sleeved sweater, and instead of her white hat she wore a black headband that stuck out since her hair was blue and almost reached her hip.

"Pip pip pip lup pip piplup pip lup" pouted a very tired Piplup.

"Well maybe you're right I didn't have to take forever, I just wanted to make sure that my hair looked prefect," she whined as she sulked in her seat.

"That's my Dawn, always trying to look prefect", chuckled a mysterious voice. Dawn turned her head trying to figure out who it was talking to her. She finally spotted the person who the voice belonged to after she looked around. The person was wearing orange shirt with a white collared zip up, black jeans, and orange van sneakers.

"BARRY?" yelled Dawn in total shock to see him around here. She jumped up and ran over to him, jumping on him throwing her arms around his neck, she wrapped her legs around him so she wouldn't fall. When Dawn traveled with Ash and Brock she did have a tiny bit of a crush on Paul, not that she would ever admit it to anyone ever. Yet when she met Barry she had an attraction towards him. They flirted ever now and then nothing serious. She just thought he was a big flirt, so she never tried anything.

"Haha it's nice to see you also Dawn. It's been quite awhile now hasn't it?" grinned Barry. He wrapped his arms under her, to support her so she wouldn't fall. He smiled to himself when he realized how sweet her smile was.

"I know the last time I saw was when Ash won the Sinnoh League, correct?" Dawn asked as she put her head on his chest, she could feel his chest rumble as he answered her.

"You're right. It's been too long wouldn't you say. So how have you been, traveling with anyone?" questioned Barry as he glanced around to see where Piplup went off too.

"Well actually I was planning on heading to Pallet Town to visit everyone, and my only traveling partner would be Piplup right now. But since I just ran into you I was wondering if you like to come with me…." asked Dawn nervously as she played with Barry's collar.

"Actually I think I rather show you my answer," muttered Barry as he leaned in so close that she felt his breath on her lips

.

"Huh?" she looked up confused. Barry closed the gap with his lips gently, kissing her softly. Dawn was shocked, but closed her eyes and kissed back. She ran her fingers threw his silk blonde hair.

"Does that answer your question?" he grinned as she slowly unwrapped her legs from him, and stood on her.

"I think so," she smirked as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him sweetly, while he cupped her cheek.

-End of Flashback-

So that's my story how I ended up with Barry till this day. Actually when we arrived to Pallet Town, Ash and the whole gang were all very shocked to see Barry with me. Even so they were even more shocked when they saw Barry kiss me when we sat on the couch. We had a lot of explaining to do, but that's how it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn was putting on her black mini dress, and make-up. It was her one-year anniversary with Barry. She did love him, yet she wasn't in love with him. There was a piece of her heart that didn't want to let go of the past. Dawn was in deep thought when a sudden knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Come in" called Dawn as she placed her golden clips in her hair.

"Hey Dawn I just wanted to see if you're ready to go yet?" asked Barry while walking toward Dawn and wrapping his arms around her small waist. Lowering his lips to her neck placing kisses on the nape of her neck.

"Barry …..We have to go now" giggled Dawn trying to pull herself away from Barry so they could leave.

"But I rather stay here and do this all night" mumbled Barry while placing kisses over to her shoulders pulling her straps down along with her bra strap.

"Hehehe stop it Barry we gotta go" Dawn slapped Barry's hands away playfully while giggling.

"Awe Dawn don't be such a party pooper, I mean it is our one year after all" winked Barry. Dawn started to pull her straps back in place and adjusting her dress, making sure she looked prefect.

"Dawn you can't be prefect no matter what you do. No one's prefect" stated Barry. He walked out the door leaving Dawn alone to fix her hair.

"True but you can always try" whispered Dawn to herself. And with that they were out that door.

~Else where~

"Now where did my stupid brother put my Pokémon balls" the mystery person angry mumbled to himself.

"Oh Paul I took the liberty of letting your Pokémon out for a bit to feed them, and let them play." Said another voice while walking into Paul's room.

"Reggie my Pokémon don't need to play, they need to train and that's it" grumbled Paul while snatching away his poke ball's from his brothers' hands.

"Paul you've been so grumpy ever since you came back from Sinnoh. No matter what anyone does it's not prefect for you is it?" sighed Reggie.

He walked over to Paul's dresser and leaned against it, and started thinking about the day when Paul got back.

-Flashback-

Reggie was in the kitchen cleaning up, waiting for Paul to come back home from Sinnoh. "I haven't seen Paul since his last battle with Ash, he won but something was different about him. Every time he looked at that blue hair girl there was something in his eye", thought Reggie to himself. Suddenly he was brought back to reality when he heard the door slam open and saw Paul walk through it.

"Well welcome home little bro, long time no see" chuckled Reggie as he walked over to where Paul was sitting on the couch.

"Whatever" muttered Paul as he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. Reggie decided to sit next to Paul.

"So did you meet anyone new while you were gone" questioned Reggie curious to know about Paul's journey.

"I met a lot of people" grumbled Paul, who was trying to get some peace and quiet while his brother kept pestering him.

"I mean did you meet meet anyone?" winked Reggie trying to get his brother to get what he meant. Paul understands what he meant and started to blush but quickly started to scowl at his brother.

"What's it matter to you. Stay out of my business" hissed Paul as he got up and went to his room and slammed the door shut.

"What got into him" questioned Reggie to himself.

-End of Flashback-

"No it doesn't even matter so just leave me alone" muttered Paul to his brother.

"Well why don't you go out to eat tonight to cool off. I gotta do some things so I won't be able to cook…"sighed Reggie.

But Paul wasn't even listening, he was thinking about prefect. The one person who was always prefect to him, the one person who knew how to annoy him the most. And that was troublesome girl. Of course he knew her name, but he just thought it was cute when she gets angry at him for forgetting her name. Dawn was always prefect no matter what she did. Though he never tried being with her. He was only worried about training. Since he knew Dawn would distract him from his goal most likely. So he decided to treat her as though she didn't even exist. He thought maybe he would give her a chance win the Sinnoh league was over. Except one day everything changed when he wanted to surprise her at the dock. But then he saw Dawn with another guy. Not that he didn't know who the guy was, but he could really care less. His Dawn kissing another guy, wrapped around someone else's arms. When he saw her he noticed that she has changed a lot, she's gotten even more beautiful if that was even possible. She got taller, slender, and her hair was still midnight blue but longer and pin straight. After he saw them he turned away and walked into the forest never trying to even talk to her again.

"Paul are you even listening to me" sighed Reggie starting to get mad at Paul's attitude.

"I'm going out to eat something, keep my Pokémon here, I'm only taking Torterra with me" and with that Paul walked out into the city.

~With Dawn&Barry~

"Barry that was delicious, I loved the food there. And you're so sweet for helping that lost Pokémon on the way there" cooed Dawn. They were now walking around the city hand in hand looking at all the sights.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Dawn. After all it was a great night with you" he winked as they were walking to Belle Lake.

"Dawn I want you to wait here for me, I'm going to go and get your present real quick." Barry kissed her forehead and walked off to fetch his present. Dawn decided to sit down and stared at the night sky.

~With Paul~

Paul was walking around, going around trying to find somewhere to go and clear his mind. He kept thinking about that troublesome girl. Usually he would be training but this time he just didn't feel like it. He saw the pond and decided that it would be good to sit and think. While walking towards the lake he saw a girl sitting there looking at the sky. She looked quite familiar. But Paul shrugged it off and decided to sit next to her.

"Beautiful night right?" the girl said while still staring at the sky. 'That voice…no it couldn't be' Paul thought. Paul looked up at the sky.

"I suppose it is" he stated. The girl looked over at him in total shock.

"Paul? Is it really you?" the girl asked. Paul decided to look over at her. Those shiny blue eyes he know anywhere. He knew who it was, but he didn't want her to think that he cared.

"Oh it's you the one who traveled with Ash and that breeder Brock. What's your name again?" smirked Paul. He looked straight into her eyes. He saw sadness in them then they quickly turned to anger.

"MY NAMES DAWN WHY CAN'T YOU EVER FRIGGIN REMENBER THAT?" Dawn said she was now beyond pist off. 'Why couldn't he just remember my name' she thought to herself.

"Oh yes troublesome, now I recall" Paul said closing his eyes. It was a chilly night out. There was a light breeze out. Dawn began to shiver, since she wore a small dress.

"Here" Paul took off his jacket and shoved it in her hands. 'Charming' though Dawn. She took the jacket and gently put her arms threw it. She sat there staring out into the lake. Paul started to stand up, and Dawn caught notice of this.

"Wait…." Dawn said. She tried getting up but she slipped on the grass.

"Troublesome girl" he muttered before leaning down to give her a hand. He took a hold of her hand and felt a shock. He quickly stood her up and let go.

"I wanted to say thanks and yeah" mumbled Dawn, she quickly kissed Paul on the cheek.

"What's going on here?" demanded Barry with a small box in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay i know i havent like updated in a bit. but i managed to be failing everything right now. so i have a crap load of projects to do ! ugh  
so i hope you enjoy it.  
Also i do now own pokemon or any of it's characters D:  
REVIEW! **

* * *

"Oh hi Barry" Dawn blushed as she pulled back from Paul.

"Well are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" questioned Barry glaring at Paul.

"Oh yeah uh well this is Paul a old….friend I guess that's how you could put it" Dawn looked down at her fingers she didn't know what to say.

"mmmmm…..yes I'm Paul a friend of Dawn's" Paul said calm and cool. Dawn looked over at him in shock. 'He actually remembered my name' thought Dawn to herself.

"Well alright then" Barry turned his attention to Dawn. "Come along babe we gotta get going for tonight" Barry now took a hold of Dawn's arm and pulled her towards him.

"Pathetic" muttered Paul. Barry's ears perked up and turned around to face Paul.

"What'd you say?" questioned Barry, he was really starting to get ticked off.

"I think you heard me" stated Paul, bored with the conversation. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Barry sweetie let's just go" said Dawn in a desperate voice, she started to tug at his arm.

"You shut the fuck up okay" Barry barked at Dawn. He was beyond pist off.

"Don't talk to her like that, she deserves respect which is something you need to learn" hissed Paul at Barry, his hands were balled up in fist.

"Haha I can talk to her anyway I want at all. Last time I checked she belonged to me, not you buddy" laughed Barry, he tighten his grip on Dawn's arm.

"Barry plea-"Dawn was cut off by a slap to the face. She was shocked that Barry would even hurt her like that in front of someone. She fell to the ground with the force.

"Shut up and get up bitch" Barry said while pulling Dawn up while hurting her arm.

"I suggest you let her go right now" hissed Paul to Barry. His knuckles were now white.

"Oh okay I will" Barry let go of her arm but grabbed her by the neck and started choking her.

"Ahh pleeeas-e stoooooo-ppp it, I'll goo-oo witthh yooo—uu" chocked out Dawn. She couldn't breathe and past out from the lack of oxygen.

"So you see Paul she belongs with me so why don't you run along now" chuckled Barry. Paul was furious on how could Barry do that to Dawn. She didn't deserve this at all.

"Let her go right now" Paul hissed furiously while looking at Dawn.

"Naaaah I don't so bud" smirked Barry. Paul just lost it, he lugged over at Barry and attacked him.

Keeping Barry pinned to the ground. Pounding his face till he was passed out cold. Paul had restrained himself from killing Barry. But he composed himself. He got himself off of Barry and looked over to Dawn. She saw her laying on the ground, her face had a soft expression. Paul pulled out Torterra's poke ball and called him out.

"Tor Tor Terra" called out the Pokémon as the red beam disappeared. Paul walked over to Dawn and picked her up gently.

"Torterra carry her home" said Paul as he placed Dawn on Torterra's back.

"Torr torr" Torterra nodded his head. They walked to the house in silence.

~Few Hours Later~

"Where, where am I?" stirred Dawn. She was finally awake. She looked around her surroundings to figure out where she was exactly.

"You're in my bed troublesome girl" mumbled Paul. He was currently coming out of the shower only wearing black sweatpants. Dawn never noticed but Paul has changed. He's gotten taller, his hair got a bit longer, and now he had abs. Dawn was shocked.

"I have a na-" Dawn was too much in pain to talk, so she just got up and walked over to Paul.

"Save it you're lucky I saved you from Barry. I don't know what got into him, making him go all crazy" Paul was in deep thought.

"Actually it's not the first time he's done that…." Dawn said quietly while staring at the ground.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone? You realized you could have gotten hurt really bad. Stupid girl. Where else did he hurt you?" Paul was getting anger at the thought of Dawn getting hurt.

"I didn't tell anyone because he would have beaten me if I did, and he bruised my ribs."Dawn was on the verge of tears. But she wanted to show Paul where Barry hurt her. She took of her shirt to show him. She realized she was standing in a bra only but she didn't care. Paul looked at her and was shocked at the green and blue marks on her body. He gently touched her bruises with his fingers. He trailed his fingers softly against her sides trying not to hurt her.

"Ow" Dawn whined in pain. She shut her eyes tight, trying to forget all the pain Barry caused her.

"Dawn….how could you let him do this to you, why didn't you stop him" questioned Paul, his eyes were cold but behind them he had sadness in them. Just looking at Dawn in pain made him suffer along with her.

"I was never prefect for him" she whispered quietly, she looked up and stared into his eyes. She noticed behind his cold eyes she saw sadness.

"Well you're prefect to me" Paul simply stated.

Staring into her eyes, Paul slowly raised his hand up her cheek and sweetly caressed it with the tips of his fingers. Dawn couldn't stop herself with what happened next. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his next while smashing her lips to his. It felt so prefect, they way they fit. He was shocked at Dawn's behavior at first, but he slowly shut his eyes. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him. Dawn pulled back for a second, but then started attacking his neck with her lips. Paul started to groan quietly in pleasure, Dawn ran her tongue around his neck. Biting every now and then. Paul started to slowly walk them towards his bed. Falling back so that she was on top of him. Dawn had dreamed about this so many times, but now it's actually happening. Suddenly Paul broke away.

"Troublesome girl you don't know what you want" muttered Paul while Dawn continued to kiss Paul's neck.

"I think I know exactly what I want" mumbled Dawn while gently kissing him.

* * *

**so i know it seems short but i was fixing it up and all. sorry for the errors on the regions and all but can't fix that now. but yes it may seem rushed but it has to be like this to go on with the plot. so thanks  
REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So i deecided to upload this one sooner then expected since i knew i wasnt going to be able to get on tomorrow. so please enjoy ;D  
Disclaimer: i do not own Pokemon or any if it's characters at all.  
REVIEWS LOVES **

* * *

"No you don't, you just want lust since you're mad a Barry for what he's done to you" stated Paul. He gently pushed Dawn off of him so he could stand up.

"Barry did what he did, I'm not mad at him. I forgive him f-" Dawn was cut off by Paul's death glare.

"You actually forgive that bastard for what's he's done to you? Are you so stupid?" Paul was enraged not at Dawn but at her choice. Dawn cringed at the sight of Paul getting anger with her. She put up her arms to block her face.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me" Dawn whispered. She backed up into Paul's dresser ramming the edge into her back, causing her to fall. She closed her eyes to prepare herself for the worse.

Paul looked at the sight of Dawn, that she would actually think he would hurt her. He felt saddened that she would ever think that. He took a deep breath trying to get his mind straight.

"Troublesome I'm not going to hurt you, come here" Paul said gently trying not to scare her.

He moved back so that he could sit on the bed. Dawn opened her eyes and looked over to where Paul was. She got up with caution and slowly walked over to where he was. She sit on his lap turning her body so she was facing him, wrapping her legs around him.

"Listen Dawn you know, you can stay here for awhile. If you're living with Barry I don't think it's such a great idea to be there right now" sighed Paul while placing his arms around her tiny waist.

"Promise me Paul, promise me that you'll never hurt me no matter what" mumbled Dawn while she laid her head against his chest.

"I wouldn't dare" Paul pulled her chin up and looked her in the eye.

Dawn leaned in gently, and closed the gap between them. Paul returned the kiss, Dawn slowly ran her fingers threw his hair. Paul started to rub up and down Dawn's sides until her reached down to her miniskirt. He quickly pulled it down and threw it on the ground next to the bed. Dawn started to realize what he was doing, she quickly let go of his hair and started to move her hand towards his chest, and started to feel around. Paul pulled back and started to kiss down her jaw line to her neck. Dawn started to moan quietly. Her hands finally reached to his sweatpants, she slowly pulled them off and threw them to the ground. Paul pulled back and looked Dawn in the eye.

"Troublesome girl you have to slow down" panted Paul. He noticed that Dawn was also panting.

"Paul you're the only one I want and no one else" responded Dawn.

She suddenly straddled him. She leaned down to give him a quick peck and slowly started to kiss down his jaw line to where she reached his neck. She trailed down to his nape of the neck, she placed soft kisses along his nape. Paul managed to moan out of pleasure. Which caused Dawn to continue her action. She slowly started to rock her hips, slow at first, but then faster. Paul only managed to shut his eyes and groan out in pleasure. Dawn just smirked at him, her having the upper hand for once in her life.

"Troublesome you're not helping my situation down there" muttered Paul while trying to think of other appropriate things.

"Oh Paul when will you learn that I'm making the situation so much better for you" whispered Dawn seductively in Paul's ear. He never wanted this moment to ends.

"Paul can we please visit Ashy tomorrow" whispered Dawn again in Paul's ear.

"Oh no no no no no no. I am not going to see that pathetic trainer with you, you can go alone" stated Paul. He's eyes quickly snapped open realizing what Dawn was trying to get at.

"Pretty pweassse Paul come with me. You don't want me to go all alone" whispered Dawn.

She started trailing her fingers down to his manhood, and started stroking it ever so gently.

"Say yes Paul, you know you want too" Dawn was now stroking him harder trying to get him to agree.

"Ohhhhh uuhhhhh finnnnnneeee whaaattteeeevvverrr yooouuuu saaayyyyyy" muttered Paul as he was in pleasure right now.

"Yay, now get out. I need to sleep so we can get up early and leave early for tomorrow" Dawn said in her usual bubbly tone. Paul just stared at her in awe. "What did you expect to sleep in here with me now? Oh no no no you're sleeping downstairs baby. Also can I have some sweatpants and a shirt please" smirked Dawn.

Paul was still in awe, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a shirt. Handing them to her to put on. She quickly slipped them on while Paul slowly picked up his sweats and put them on.

'How could someone like Dawn convince me into something I would never do' Paul thought to himself while staring at Dawn's beautiful smile. Dawn got up and walked over to Paul and stood on her tip toes, giving him a goodnight peck while pushing him out of the room. Once he was out she shut the door.

"I will never understand how she did that" muttered Paul to himself while walking down the stairs.

~The next morning~

It was early in the morning, the sun was just starting to rise when Paul opened his eyes. He looked around his surroundings trying to figure out why he was on the couch. Then it all came back to him. So he decided to head up to his room to wake Dawn up. When he opened the door, he realized that she wasn't in bed. 'Where'd troublesome go now' thought Paul to himself. He was pulled back into reality when he heard the bathroom door open, he turned around to see Dawn was out of the shower and just in a towel. He her was sticking to her neck. Water was dripping down to her cleavage. Paul started to get that feeling down there like last night.

"Morning sweetie I hope you don't mind that I took a shower. I wanted to freshen up before we left" said Dawn while she walked up to Paul and give him a peck on the lips. She was going to pick up her clothes from yesterday when she felt Paul pull her towards him. They were pressed together.

"I slept on the couch and all I get is a peck" muttered Paul with his stern expression.

"Hehe whoops must of slipped my mind" Dawn then slowly leaned towards him and their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her by the waist. Paul started licking Dawn's bottom lip asking for entrance. Which she happily granted, she opened her mouth a little so Paul could enter. Their tongues battled out. Slowly Dawn pulled away.

"Is that better sweetie" Dawn asked like a little kid.

"I suppose it is" Paul mumbled. He wasn't really much of a morning person at all. Unlike Dawn who was bouncing off the walls. Paul looked down at Dawn staring at him awkwardly.

"What?" asked Paul not understanding why she was looking at him like that?

"Get out" said Dawn who was pointing to the door. Paul raised his eyebrow at Dawn to understand why.

"I need to get change so we can go. I can't change while you're in here. Put two and two together!" yelled Dawn as she pushed a confused Paul out the door, slamming the door shut.

"Girls" muttered Paul to himself as he walked downstairs to get himself some breakfast.

~With Dawn~

"Ugh my hair's a huge mess it won't do anything I want it to do. I wonder how Paul keeps his hair nice and straight. I should ask him that" sighed Dawn to herself. She was wearing her mini skirt from yesterday. She walked out the door without looking where she was going and ran into someone.

"Owwww" whined Dawn while she rubbed her head. She looked up to see Reggie standing in front of her.

"Hi Reggie it's been so long since I've last seen you. How are you?" questioned Dawn while smiling at him. She saw the Reggie was blushing for whatever reason.

"Uh okay then I just wanted to call Paul up here…..PAUL!" yelled Dawn down the stairs. Reggie still didn't say anything but just kept staring at Dawn and blushed. She saw Paul walk up the stairs with a scowl on his face.

"Troublesome girl don't yell" growled Paul. He noticed Reggie standing there staring at Dawn blushing. Paul looked down at Dawn and realized that she was only wearing her mini-skirt and bra.

"Stupid girl you're not wearing a shirt that's why Reggie's gawking at you" sighed Paul. Sometimes Dawns could be so ignorant.

"Oh I see…..well I'll get on that in a moment, but Paul how do you keep your hair so straight?" questioned Dawn. She waited for a response.

"Are you serious you come prancing around in a bra in front of my brother to ask me that?" yelled Paul getting frustrated. Dawn just simply nodded.

"Ugh go to my bathroom, there's some hairspray in there for your hair" growled Paul. He wasn't pleased that Reggie was staring at Dawn like a piece of meat.

"Okay thank you sweetie" Dawn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Whatever" Paul said with a bored expression. Dawn walked into the room shutting the door.

"Next time don't stare" hissed Paul towards his brother.

"Well next time have a little respect and tell me you brought a girl home, who likes to be shirtless, and besides when did you start sleeping with Dawn now" chuckled Reggie. Paul was starting to get bored with this conversation.

"I'm not sleeping with her, I'm just a friend. Besides I slept on the couch" stated Paul proving his point.

"True but she kissed your nose, she wouldn't just do that with anyone you know. And also last time I checked last night I heard some moaning. These walls aren't that thick you do realize this?" chuckled Reggie. Paul started to slightly blush he didn't think that Reggie could hear them last night.

"Nothing what you think went on last night" muttered Paul not wanting to talk about it.

"What don't I think little brother?" chuckled Reggie enjoying his turn to tease Paul. Paul started blushing a deeper shade of red, he so did not want to talk about this.

"We d-" Paul was cut off by Dawn's opening the door.

"No Reggie we didn't have sex, I just grinded him in bed to get him to go to Ash's today" Dawn simply stated. The boys both stared at her in awe. "You know Reggie's right these walls aren't as thick as you think" giggled Dawn and with that she went back in the room and shut the door.

"Oh er well I believe you now Paul" said Reggie awkwardly looking away.

"Let's go eat, I'll fill you in with everything" sighed Paul walking downstairs.

* * *

**i'm hoping you all enjoyed this tehe. i had it written out and all but took forever to type up since i get distracted alot... whoops.  
sorry for any mistakes.  
but yess REVIEW !  
KuraiDawn - thanks for reviewing  
suigetsu-is-da-bomb - hehe it's just getting started ;D  
D3sstorjo - thanks but i kinda sorta have to, just to get to the plot.  
****RaveOn21- yeah i know they live in Sinnoh i kinda sorta just forgot :p thanks for reminding love.  
****Percabeth-Ikarishipper-Emofax - cliffy's are always the best lovely.(:  
DaRkMiDnIgHtSnEaKyCaT- hehe your comment was so cute it made me smile :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**okayy so i'm reallly sorry that like i havent uploaded in such a long time. i've been trying to figure out my own love life. ughh.  
anyways on with the story. btwww Paull's a little OCCs' in this one.  
Disclaimer = i do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters.! **

* * *

'Okay I think I'm ready to go. Just got to hike up my skirt a tad bit more since it has a stain on the top. My top in fine, I just gotta show my belly button ring off so I'll roll it up…' thought Dawn to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. She adjusted her outfit so her stains couldn't be seen. 'And Paul's hairspray really does keep my hair pin straight' thought Dawn. She suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Let's go troublesome before I change my mind" muttered Paul threw the door. Dawn glanced at herself in the mirror one last time.

"Coming sweetie" cooed Dawn threw the door. Dawn left the room to go downstairs with Paul and Reggie.

"Guys close your eyes I wanna model my new outfit for you guys, so tell me what you think" said Dawn while walking down the stairs to see the boys.

"Troublesome hurry up and we will" stated Paul with a bored expression. He was sitting on the couch waiting for Dawn to get downstairs so they could get going, he never even wanted to go but Dawn 'convinced' him too.

"Okay ready….open your eyes" said Dawn while twirling around in her outfit. Paul looked up and Reggie stopped cooking to see Dawn's outfit, he couldn't help but stare.

"Could you put any less clothes on" growled Paul as he stood up. It's not that he didn't like the way Dawn looked, it's just didn't want anyone else too. Dawn walked towards him and pushed him onto the couch.

"I could if you really wanted me too" whispered Dawn in Paul's ear. Reggie was still staring at them, he found himself uncomfortable so he left them be and went upstairs.

"Troublesome get off me now" hissed Paul trying not to do anything in front of Reggie not realizing that he left.

"Hmmm last time I checked you liked me on top of you, so I think you're enjoying this right now" giggled Dawn in Paul's ear. "So let's get going! I wanna see Ash" said a cheery Dawn very excited. Dawn got off and started heading out the door.

"Ugh fine at least take my jacket and wear that over your outfit until we get to Ash's house….stupid girl" scowled Paul. He didn't want anyone seeing Dawn, but at least she was covered up somewhat.

"Fine fine, oh wait Paul how are we even getting there?" questioned Dawn. "If we took a ferry then that would take a day at least, and I want to see Ash and Misty today" pouted Dawn as she whined to Paul. Paul started to lose his patients with Dawn and started to rub his temples.

"We're taking my Salamence, since it's the quickest way there" Paul stated as he was about to walk out the door. But Dawn grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Wait I didn't know you caught a Salamence?" questioned Dawn curious about this.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" smirked Paul as he walked out. Dawn just stood there staring at him. "Are you coming or not Troublesome?" questioned Paul growing impatient.

~Ash's House~

"We're finally here, that took forever I swear my legs are dead. We should have stopped and ate somewhere like I told yo-" Dawn quickly stopped talking when she saw Paul's death glare.

"Let's just go inside" growled Paul. He did not want to be there, he told himself that he's only there for Dawn. Dawn slowly walked up door and knocked on it lightly.

"Hello" a smiling ravened hair guy with messy hair, he noticed Dawn standing there with Paul. "Dawn it's been so long, haha been busy with Barry" winked Ash at Dawn.

"Let's talk inside Ash" simply stated Dawn. Ash pushed the door open so they could walk in. Dawn walked inside, Paul followed. Ash raised an eyebrow to him being there.

"Take a seat, Misty's out back, I'll go get her real quick" said Ash while walking out back. Paul sat down bored, not wanting to be there.

Dawn took off Paul's jacket showing off her 'cute' outfit. She went over to Paul and sat on his lap, she turned her body so that she could see him better.

"Paul don't put that face on" pouted Dawn, she hid her face in his neck.

"I don't want to be here" stated Paul. He put his hands on her bare stomach. Dawn started to nuzzle his neck.

"Dawnnnnn…..stop it. Not here" hissed Paul not wanting his rival to see him like this.

Dawn ignored him and started to kiss his neck up to his jaw line, reaching his lips kissing him very gently and sweetly. Paul closed his eyes and kissed her roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Paul was feeling her bare stomach.

"Err uh are we here at a bad time" questioned Ash scowling at both of them. Dawn slowly pulled back, she looked at Ash then Misty behind him. They stared at Dawn smiling and Paul's bored expression.

"Actually you kind of are" giggled Dawn while kissing Paul real quick then standing up. Ash was staring down Dawn.

"That's an interesting err uh outfit there Dawn" Ash blushed looking away. He didn't know what else to say. Paul got up and put his jacket over Dawn's shoulders. Dawn put her arms around Paul's waist, his expression never changing.

"Well Ash I came to visit you to tell you everything that happened…"Dawn started. Paul wrapped his arms protectively around Dawn shoulders with anger in his eyes.

"Oh alright but why are you with Paul does Barry know? Did you break up with him? Are you cheating on him" Ash threw a thousand questions at Dawn, he was scowling towards Dawn, while Misty stood there not knowing what to say.

"Shut up and let her talk" hissed Paul. He was getting tired of Ash already.

"Ash, Paul stop it….Ash the reason I'm with Paul us because Barry abuses me" Dawn answered quietly. Ash stared at Dawn in shock, he couldn't believe anything she was saying.

"So is that why all the times we asked you to visit us, you said you were with your family, but really Barry wouldn't let you" questioned Ash still in shock. Dawn looked down are her hands. She didn't want to talk about this, but she knew she had too.

"Yes that is the reason. Always when I wear long sleeve shirts, I was hiding all the marks and bruises" said Dawn quietly.

She zipped up Paul's jacket so she could feel safer. Paul pulled Dawn onto his lap since thing were sitting on the couch. He put his arms around her securing her.

"Awe Dawn why didn't you ever tell anyone? Why did you let this go on, how did you stay with him after everything he did to you?" Ash was very concerned with Dawn's well being.

"It was hard at times, but I always found in my heart to forgive him. He doesn't mean to do what he does it's just that his anger gets to him, he just couldn't control himself…..I mean after everything I still want to be friends" explained Dawn quietly staring into Ash's eyes.

"Damn it Dawn why can't you understand that he hurt you and you still forgive him? And yet you still want to be friends with that bastard! He almost killed you, can't you understand that!" yelled Paul. He was enraged with her choice. Dawn wasn't shocked at his reaction. Ash and Misty mouth dropped anime style at the fact that Paul would yell at her in this fragile stage.

"Paul calm down, you have to learn to forgive people for their mistakes. Besides I'm going to our apartment tomorrow to get my stuff back and then I'm going to talk to him" Dawn said in a hushed voice to calm down Paul. Paul was beyond pist off that she would go over there and risk herself getting hurt, he was starting to calm down when he realized that Dawn took his hands in hers.

"I want you to come with me. Not because I'm scared but because I want to show Barry what I was talking about when I said my heart was missing a huge piece. Paul you're that piece and now that you're with me I feel complete and happy" said a tearful Dawn. Paul didn't know this about Dawn before, but he had felt the same way she had.

"Okay troublesome girl I will" Paul squeezed her hand tight. Ash saw that Paul truly cared for Dawn.

"Lets get going Paul, we have to get to the apartment before it gets dark out" cooed Dawn while getting up to leave.

"Alright Dawn make sure you stay safe. Also Paul take care of her I know you won't let me down" Ash cheered making a thumbs up sign.

"Goodbye you two take care" said Misty while she hugged Dawn tightly.

"We will, Bye you two" happily responded Dawn as she let go out Misty.

~Meanwhile~

"If that bitch thinks she can leave me then she has another thing coming, I will get her back" said the mystery person on the phone.

"I have an idea on how to get that stupid girl back away from her pathetic 'boyfriend' said the person on the other line.

"Excellent" chuckled the mysterious person.

* * *

**ohhh i love clifffy's :p anyways it's pretty decent i supppose but pleeassse review or i wont upload =x**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay so i'm really story i havent updated since like forever! but as i said before i have all the chapters written out, all i have to do is type them up :p  
but if you dont review i wont update! every writter says that. but we dont lie! hehe anyways sorry for any mistakes.! arg.  
disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AND CHARACTERS FROM POKEMON OR ANYTHING. i do own the OCC's :D  
****REVIEW **

* * *

Dawn was in Paul's room laying on his bed cuddling against Paul's chest. Paul was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Paul what's on your mind?" questioned Dawn cuddling closer into Paul's chest. He looked over at her and studied her facial expression.

"I don't know, just a million things going through my mind" Paul said slowly. Dawn just smiled and closed her eyes. She heard Paul breathe slowly.

"Dawn I have a serious question and you have to answer truthfully" said Paul in a serious tone. Dawn sat up to face him. She nodded her head to show that she would.

"Did you ever have sex with Barry?" asked a concerned Paul. Dawn turned away from Paul and hung her head low. Paul saw this and took it as a yes, he started to make a fist.

"Actually, I never did sleep with Barry. That's part of the reason why he hit me. Because I wouldn't sleep with him" said Dawn quietly. She started playing with her hands, trying to avoid looking Paul in the eyes. Paul loosened up his fist, and started to calm down.

"Why wouldn't you though, I mean you were with him for a year" question Paul letting his curiosity get too him. Dawn slowly lifted her head up and stared him in the eye.

"Because I wanted you to be my first….." said Dawn shyly. She looked away trying to hide her blush. Paul took a hold of her hands and took a deep breath.

"Then why didn't you ever look for me? Why didn't you say anything while traveling with pathetic and that breeder?" questioned Paul getting angry. He grabbed her by the shoulders to make her look him into his eyes.

"I-i-ii- didn't know what to say. You always treated me like I never existed. Never remembering my name or even glancing my way. I never thought I would have a chance with you. But when I was upset Barry was there to help me and cheer me up" stated Dawn as she moved away from Paul. Not wanting him to get made at her.

"The only reason I pretended to forget your name was because when you got anger it was cute. And I had to pretend you never meant anything to me is because if I were to be with you then you would distract me from my training" simply stated Paul he had a bored expression on. So Dawn couldn't read his face.

"Distract you from what? Treating your Pokémon like shit? Oh such a big deal" yelled Dawn. She was starting to get sick of Paul's excuses.

"Well you were being a whore and always being on top of Barry whenever you two were together" smirked Paul. Though it was true that Dawn would flirt with Barry.

"At least he paid attention to me unlike some jack-ass" screamed Dawn. She was beyond pist off that he called her a whore.

"Ha. He just wanted you in bed and you know that" smirked Paul bored with the conversation. Dawn tackled him to the bed. Pushing him down and getting only inches away from his face.

"At least he was sweet and didn't call me stupid all the time" hissed Dawn. Oh how she wanted to kick him in his manhood so bad.

"Sweet? Last time I checked abusing you're girlfriend isn't so sweet" laughed Paul. He was right though and Dawn knew that. Furious with Paul she did the one thing she knew would rid her of her anger. She attacked his lips with hers. Kissing him harshly. Paul closed his eyes and kissed her harsh. She pulled back a centimeter away from his face.

"For the record you're still an asshole" panted Dawn. She started to attack his neck. Leaving marks everywhere. Paul groaned in pleasure. Dawn trailed her hand down his chest to the bottom of his shirt and pulled if off in one swift motion. Paul then rolled over do that she was on top of him. He started to kiss her neck harshly, tasting her sweet skin, wanting her so much. Dawn was moaning in pleasure. She ran her fingers threw his hair, tangling them in his hair. Paul trailed his hands down her sides. Feeling everything, massaging her sides. He reached the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off quickly. Then he slide his hand under her skirt and pulled it down her legs. Paul wanted Dawn so bad, he couldn't wait.

"Paul…..we can't right now….we have to go to Barry's apartment" moaned Dawn. She didn't want to leave right now. But she knew they had too.

"Can't we go tomorrow" complained Paul as he was leaving kisses on her stomach. Dawn was in heaven right now. But they had to go.

"No now" sighed Dawn while pushing Paul onto the floor.

"Troublesome girl always a tease" grumbled Paul as he was getting up.

"Awe baby I promise when we get home we'll have a lot of fun" winked Dawn as she was going thru Paul's dresser.

"Fine, stupid girl what are you doing" questioned Paul as he raised an eyebrow at her going threw his dresser.

"Uh looking for something to wear silly child, you don't want me to go in the outfit I wore earlier. Or if you do then I guess I will" sighed Dawn as she closed the drawn and walked over to her clothes. Paul looked at Dawn, walked over to her and picked her up. Dawn wasn't surprised at his action.

"Stupid girl, why didn't you just ask? I would have gotten you something" mumbled Paul. Nuzzling her neck.

"I can pick my own cloths out you know" Dawn stuck her tongue out at Paul.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you're going to use it for something" smirked Paul. Dawn decided to take Paul's advice and licked his face.

"Used it for something" smirked Dawn. Paul laughed at her stupidity. A knock on the door was heard, they turned their heads to see Reggie walk in. He spotted dawn in her bra&laced panties, and Paul shirtless with only pants on holding Dawn by her ass.

"Uh I seriously need to stop walking in on you two" chuckled Reggie as he blushed. Dawn simply got off Paul, and walked to his dresser and get some sweat pants and one of Paul's jackets and slipped them on.

"Oh its okay Reggie, I don't mind it really" giggled Dawn as she kissed Paul's cheek.

"People usually wait till someone says come in and not just walk in on them" hissed Paul at his older brother.

"Well sorry that you two just can't seem to keep any clothes on around each other" chuckled Reggie while walking out of the room and shut the door.

"You're not wearing anything under that jacket?" questioned Paul while eyeing down Dawn. She walked over to him and stood on her tip toes so her mouth was right at his ear.

"Easier access for you sweetie" whispered Dawn seductively into his ear.

"You aren't so stupid after all" mumbled Paul while unzipping her jacket. But Dawn slapped his hand away.

"Not now you sex machine, we have to go" giggled Dawn as she walked out the door.

"Is that a kinky new thing with you?" chuckled Paul as he followed Dawn out the door and shut the door.

~Later~

Dawn and Paul were walking to Dawn's old apartment, they finally arrived at the door.

"So this is your old place" stated Paul as he looked at the apartment.

"Mhm it is, Barry bought it, I didn't pay since I didn't have a lot of money at the time" stated Dawn while looking at the building.

"Alright then let's go inside, the sooner we get your stuff the sooner we can go home" groaned Paul. He didn't want to be here at all, but they had to get Dawn's clothes. Dawn pulled her key out and unlocked the door, they slowly walked in. No one seemed to be there.

"I'm going to go to my room real quick and change cloths and then we can start packing my stuff up" said Dawn as she started walking to her room.

"Wait you two didn't share a room?" questioned Paul while looking around. He noticed it wasn't too big, but it was roomy. He noticed there were three rooms. He assumed the one next to Dawn's was Barry's.

"Nope, I told him I didn't want to. I like having my privacy" giggled Dawn while opening her door, and started looking threw her closet, deciding on her outfit. She decided to wear shorts shorts and a black V-neck shirt, and black flip flops. She came out of her room to see what Paul was doing.

"You need to learn how to dress for every season and to cover up more troublesome" grunted Paul while he walked over to her and put his arms around her small waist.

"Mmmm I don't think so, I mean most guys like my outfit" giggled Dawn as she winked at him. Paul pulled Dawn real close and leaned to brush his lips against her neck.

"You realize that no one's allowed to see you like that besides me troublesome" mumbled Paul.

He let her go and walked over into her room. Dawn was still in a daze when she noticed Paul walk into her room. Paul looked around the room, and noticed a lot of pink. Though there was one thing that caught his eye. Behind a bunch of pictures, there was one picture of him and Dawn together. She had her arms around him, and he had his hands in his pocket with a scowl. He remembered that day clearly.

~Flashback~

"Come on Paul just one picture that's all" begged Dawn.

They were in the Pokémon center, standing around the lobby. Ash and Brock were watching Dawn beg Paul to take a picture with her. Since it was her last day, her mom sent her a camera to take many pictures.

"Yeah Paul one picture isn't going to kill you" chuckled Ash alongside with Brock. Paul looked over to Dawn who was still begging.

"Ha I rather not with you troublesome girl" smirked Paul.

Dawn started to make a pouty face, and had tears in her eyes. Paul noticed this, and he reluctantly agreed to take a picture with her. Dawn smiled and grabbed on to him and wrapped her arms around him smiling brightly while Paul kept his hands in his pocket with a scowl.

~End of Flashback~

"So I see you found the picture" smiled Dawn while she sat on her bed. Paul snapped his attention back to her.

"You kept this picture even after all those years" questioned Paul as he looked over to Dawn.

"Yup it's the only thing that reminded m of you silly" giggled Dawn as she laid back on the bed.

Suddenly they heard someone at the door, and Dawn brace herself for the worse. They both looked up to see Barry standing at the door.

"Oh Dawn I was so worried about you, listen I'm so sorry for hurting you, I promise it won't happen again. Come on, come stay with me. We can work things out" said Barry while walking over to Dawn and taking her hand in his.

"Don't you dare touch her" growled Paul. He didn't want Barry touching Dawn at all.

"Barry I came to get my stuff, I'm moving in with Paul. He's the one I've always wanted. I hope we can still be friends?" asked Dawn shyly curious to know how Barry will react.

"You stupid bitch you've been thinking about that guy while you were with me. How dare you, and to think if I'd still be with you, that you would sleep with me. But oh no miss little innocent wanted to be with Pauly Boy" Barry snapped he was furious. He grabbed Dawn by her hair and yanked her so that she was face to face with him.

"Now why don't you stop being a whore and come with me" chuckled Barry, Paul was about to attack Barry.

"Ah ah ah Paul don't make a move or Dawn get hurts" laughed Barry. He pulled Dawn up by her hair and slapper her. Dawn winced in pain tears started forming in her eyes.

"Barry please stop I'll go with you, just stop please" cried Dawn still in pain.

"No Dawn you aren't going to go with him, I won't let you" hissed Paul. He wouldn't let Barry take and hurt the only person he ever cared about.

"Shut up Pauly, if the lady says she wants to come with me then she can. No harm in that now is there" chuckled Barry. He let go of dawn real quick to knock Paul out. Paul fell to the ground. Barry grabbed Dawn by her neck and pulled her out of her room.

"Now let's go babe" laughed Barry ash he let go of her neck and pulled her by her wrist. Dawn only had one free hand, she quickly took out her cell phone and hid it in her shirt without Barry noticing.

* * *

**question: what do you guys think? should i go on? or just stop?  
wahh please REVIEW! 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

~An hour later~

"Arg" groaned Paul in pain.

He opened his eyes to look around his surroundings, rubbing his head trying to figure out what happened. Then it suddenly hit him, everything that happened. He remembered what happened between Dawn and Barry. He had to save Dawn, but he didn't know where she was. Suddenly he was brought back to reality when he felt his cell phone vibrate, he reached for it and saw that he got a text from Dawn.

'Paul! Help im in a old warehouse wit Barry and Conway! Idk wht theyre planning ! come save me!' – Dawn.

'Of course Dawn would have time to type that. I need to figure out which ware house. Shit I'm gonna need Ash's help ugh the last person I wanted to go to' thought Paul. He got up and left to go to Ash's house.

~Meanwhile~

Dawn was tied up to a bed with her arms hands tied up behind her head. 'Ugh I can't believe I went out with a creep like Barry. I mean he was cute and all, but I still like Paul a lot so I was trying to get over him I guess. Even though it never worked' thought Dawn to herself. She was in deep thought when Barry entered the room.

"So my little Dawn it'd good to see you. I've missed you so darling" chuckled Barry while slowly walking over towards Dawn. She snapped her head up too look at Barry.

"Barry seriously why are you doing this, just let me go and we can still be friends" sighed Dawn. She wanted to get out of there.

"I don't think so sweetie I want something you never gave me or that I never got to take away from you my little precious" laughed Barry. Dawn knew what he wanted but didn't want to say it. Barry pulled some tape from behind his back and covered her mouth. So he wouldn't hear her screams.

"Now now be quiet, it'll all be over soon.." cooed Barry.

Barry started kissing Dawn's neck, he started to feel up her legs, reaching up her skirt. He quickly pulled her skirt down. Dawn tired screaming but it couldn't be heard. Barry ripped Dawn's shirt and started kissing around her chest, down to her stomach.

~With Ash&Paul~

"So you're telling me that Barry kidnapped Dawn and took her to a random warehouse that no one knows about and that he managed to knock you out, but then you woke to a text that Dawn sent you explaining all this" questioned Ash trying to take this in all at once. Paul didn't want to come to Ash and ask him for help. But he had to for Dawn's sake.

"Yes" sighed Paul explaining to Ash already countless times.

"Then let's go save her, come on Pikachu we have some saving to do" said Ash while getting up. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"Pi pika pi chu" said Pikachu to Ash. Ash looked over to him and nodded his head.

"You're right! Piplup come on we have to go save Dawn" yelled Ash outside. Piplup came running into the room.

"Wait why is Piplup staying her with you and not Dawn" questioned Paul as he stared at Piplup realizing that the little thing was never with Dawn.

"Well you see when Dawn started dating Barry she gave me all her Pokémon. I didn't know why she was crying when she did, but Barry pulled her outside and started whispering something in her ear, making her stop crying and giving me Pokémon turning around and leaving without a word. Now that I think back to it I bet it had something to do with Barry not wanting her Pokémon to see what he was doing to her, and try to protect her from him" sighed Ash. Paul was shocked that Dawn would leave her Piplup behind like that.

"Well let's go before Barry does anything to her" growled Paul while getting up.

"Okay so the only warehouse there is around here that's abandoned is the one on 485th street. So let's go, Charizard will fly us over real quick" stated Ash while calling out Charizard.

"Fine" said Paul while heading out.

~With Dawn&Barry~

Barry was kissing Dawn's stomach while he was feeling her sides. Dawn was trying to get away from him, Barry pulled down her bra straps. Dawn had hot tears running down her face, she was kicking her legs trying to get him to stop. Barry then started to trail kisses up to her chest Dawn kicked him in his manhood. Barry fell to the ground groaning in pain, Dawn grabbed the blanket with her feet and covered herself.

"You stupid bitch, you're going to pay for doing that" hissed Barry. He pulled out a gun and put it too her head about to shoot, dawn closed her eyes. When suddenly a combination of bubblebeam and thundershock knocked Barry out. Dawn opened her eyes to see Ash, Paul, Pikachu and Piplup all running towards her. Piplup used peck to cut threw the rope. When Dawn was finally freed she pulled the tape of her mouth. Paul saw that Dawn was in bed covered up by the blanket and her cloths on the floor.

"Piplup, i'm so sorry I ever left you behind. You know I had too, I never wanted to, but I had no choice" whispered Dawn as she hugged Piplup.

"Pip pip pi pip lup" said Piplup as he hugged Dawn back.

"But thank Arceus you got her when you did. Barry tried to rape me with the help of Conway" explained Dawn to Ash.

"You mean that creep with the glasses who was inlove with you when we met him? Well we should get him too, come on Pikachu, you too Piplup" said Ash while running out followed by Pikachu and Piplup.

"Oh Paul I'm so glad you're here he would of killed me if you weren't here to stop him" cried Dawn. She jumped on top hugging him so tight not wanting to let go.

"Troublesome girl don't you dare ever leave my side again" growled Paul while rubbing Dawn's back gently.

"Let's just go home please" begged Dawn she was shaking from being so scared.

"Okay" whispered Paul into her ear.

~Later~

Dawn walked out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her petite body. She had finally gotten home already thanking Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup. Piplup was now staying with Dawn and was downstairs with the rest of her and Paul's Pokémon being watched by Reggie. She walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the dresser looking for something to wear, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in" called Dawn to the door while brushing her hair. Paul came into the room closing the door behind him. Dawn didn't look up knowing it was him.

"Can we talk Dawn" asked Paul. He walked over towards the bed and sat down on the edge. Dawn sat Dawn next to him with her towel still on.

"Of course sweetie what about?" giggled Dawn while she put her wet hair up in a ponytail.

"Listen what happened today … well I don't know what would of happened if Ash and I didn't make it on time. He would of raped and killed you, I don't even know. Listen Dawn I'm not sure you realize what I'm about to say, but you mean more than anything. You are the reason for me. Everything about you is prefect, you know how to make someone happy, but most importantly you know how to make me happy. I lost you before I never want that to happen, I wouldn't know what to do. How to be happy, how to feel love. What I'm trying to say i-" Paul was cut off by Dawn's lips on his. She pulled back and started to giggle.

"I love you too" giggled Dawn. She started to get up to get changed, but Paul pulled her back down on the bed under him.

"You're a troublesome" whispered Paul into Dawn's ear while he nibbled it. He trailed down to her neck with kisses. Dawn started to moan gently. Paul slowly started to undo her towel, but Dawn stopped him.

"I'm not ready yet…." Dawn said quietly as she covered herself up.

"I understand that" Paul said as he started to get up, but Dawn stopped him from leaving.

"Who says we can't have any fun though?" winked Dawn.

Paul leaned down to her neck and started to nuzzle her. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping her fingers threw his hair. Paul started slowly undoing Dawn's towel. Dawn slipped her hands under Paul's shirt pulling it over his head. Paul moved the towel over to uncover a little bit more. Dawn trailed her hands down to Paul's pants undoing the belt and unbuttoning the pants, slipping them off. She grabbed his boxer lining with her two fingers and started to slip them down. She grabbed his member and started to stroke it lightly with the tips of her fingers. Paul groaned in pleasure. She then gently placed her on him. Massaging it slowly going up and down, very slowly but then rapidly with both hands. Paul was moaning he never felt so good before tonight. Paul pulled Dawn's towel off and threw it on the floor. He started to kiss her chest trailing down to her stomach kissing every which way.

"Pauullll" moaned Dawn. Dawn wanted to keep going, but she knew if they continues they'd go too far. And that Paul had to get up early for a gym battle early in the morning. Dawn pushed Paul away, trying to regain her breath.

"We need to get some rest" panted Dawn. Paul looked at her and nodded, he quickly got off her and started to put his boxers on.

"Babe could you close your eyes real quick so I can go to the bathroom and change" asked Dawn while covering herself with the blanket.

Paul closed his eyes so Dawn could change. Once he heard the door close, he walked towards his bed and laid down closing his eyes.

'Why was it her, why was she the one I fell for. She's so innocent and fragile, one false move and I could ruin everything. She's always happy to be with me, but I don't see why. I'm not like her, we don't seem compactable in any way. Yet she means everything to me. I won't let anyone hurt her, no matter what' thought Paul to himself, he was in deep thought when Dawn walked over to him. She was wearing a light blue tank tops and black shorts.

"Wanna move over so I don't have to sleep on the floor silly" giggled Dawn. Paul moved over to make room for Dawn to lay down

"You're not kicking me out troublesome?" chuckled Paul while he put his arm around Dawn's shoulder.

"Of course not I'd be warmer in a big strong guy's arm. Do you happen to know any around here" teased Dawn. Paul looked down at her and gently kissed her, taking her breath away. He pulled back, she still in shock.

"Nope sorry don't know any" said Paul as he covered himself with the blanket. Dawn got up to turn off the lights. She reached the lights and flicked them off. She came back putting her arms in front of her to see where she was going and ended up ramming her toe into the bed.

"Oww I stubbed my toe" whined Dawn as she climbed into the bed snuggling up against Paul. Laying her head on his chest.

"Stupid girl" Paul yawned, he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Paul I love you" whispered Dawn as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight troublesome girl" sighed Paul as he drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been so long since i've last updated! only because you guys haven't been reviewing, but anyways i hope you enjoy ! (:  
Disclaimer: i do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. but i do own the plot. **

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes, squinting them against the sun's rays. She flipped her body over, stuffing her face in her people. Reaching out to feel for Paul, realizing the empty space Dawn quickly got up and looked around. _I guess woke up already….he could have at least woke me up too. _Dawn got up and started to walk towards the dresser. _Hmm I guess I'll wear a dress today since it's warm out today. _Dawn pulled out a short white dress with a blue bow in the middle, she grabbed her white flats and slipped them on. Deciding to leave her hair down pin straight with Paul's hairspray, she checked her reflection in the mirror. Prefect. She decided to head downstairs, to get something to eat.

"Morning everyone" said Dawn as she walked in the kitchen. Piplup emerged from outside and run up to Dawn.

"Morin' Piplup, do you like my outfit?" asked Dawn as she twirled around.

"Pip pip pip lip Piplup" said cheered Piplup while he walked over to eat some pokéblock. Dawn walked over to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. She tried reaching for a glass above her head. Suddenly she felt someone's body press against hers and saw an arm reach up and grab the glass.

"Well thank you very much" giggled Dawn as she poured herself some orange juice. As Dawn put the orange juice down she was spun around to be face to face with Paul.

"Morning" mumbled Paul as he kissed Dawn's neck. Dawn's just giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's on the agenda for today sweetie" giggled Dawn as she give him a peck on the lips.

"Well actually I have a gym battle with the elite four. It'd take a day to get there. We would have to stay a day and then a day to come home. So it total we'd be gone for three days" said Paul as he calculated this in his head. Dawn sighed and looked away. Paul took notice of this. "What's wrong" asked Paul as he raised an eyebrow at Dawn.

"Well it's just that, instead of going with you, I'd stay here, well not here but with May and Drew. I haven't seen them in over a year, so I wanted to know if I could stay with them while you're away…" explained Dawn. She adverted eye contact with Paul. Paul muttered something under his breath but Dawn didn't catch it.

"Okay troublesome girl, I'll go with you to drop you off and make sure you get there safe and in one piece" sighed Paul as he kissed her forehead.

"Yay! Thank you Paul and I'll take Piplup with me" giggled Dawn as she went off to pack her things and left Paul standing alone in the kitchen.

"She better be careful" mumbled Paul to himself as he rubbed his forehead.

~May's House~

Dawn knocked on May's front door, nervous to see her best friend. _It's been so long, what happens if she doesn't recognize me. Or if she doesn't want to be my friend. Come down Dawn, stop jumping to conclusions. I mean it's not my fault I could never see her. Barry never let me talk to any of my friends. I wonder how'll they'll react to Paul. Speaking of which, what's taking him so long. He said he was going to the Pokémon Center real quick to get some things. _The door opened bringing Dawn back to reality. Dawn saw a shocked May standing at the door.

"DAWN OH MY ARCEUS I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER" screamed May as she hugged Dawn so tight, not wanting to let go. "And you too Piplup!" yelled May as she smiled at Piplup.

"Pip pi pip pip lup pip" cheered Piplup as he waddle in towards the backyard.

"I know May but could you loosen up a bit. You're killing me here" giggled as she hugged her best friend back.

"Opps sorry hehe well come on in and say hi to Drew" said May as she led Dawn inside.

Dawn noticed that May hasn't changed much since she's last seen her. She's gotten taller and thinner, she had her usual red polo on and her white skirt. Her hair grew out and was up in a messy bun and of course she was wearing her usual bandana. Upon entering Dawn spotted Drew sitting on the couch reading a book. Dawn also noticed that he got rather tall, and that he was wearing a green button up long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"Hi Drew!" giggled Dawn as she walked over to him.

"Well hello there Dawn" said Drew as he got up and hugged Dawn. "It's been so long since we've seen you, where's Barry been hiding you" chuckled Drew. Dawn cringed, she was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" called May as she went to go answer it. Dawn turned around to see who was at the door, when she saw Paul walk in and walked over towards her and give her a peck on the lips. May and Drew stared in shock when Dawn just giggled and put her arm around his waist.

"It's been way too long Dawn. Would you care to fill us in" questioned May as she raised her eyebrow. Dawn and Paul sat down to fill them in with everything that happened with Barry and Paul.

"Oh my Arceus Dawn why didn't you tell anyone about this" gasped May ash she grabbed Dawn's hand.

"Dawn why didn't you ever go to the authorities or come to us" asked Drew who was still in shock. Dawn pulled her hand back from May and put her hands over Paul's.

"Well I couldn't tell anyone or Barry would beat me. I mean every time he did I would forgive him trying to forget it until Paul here rescued me from him" explained Dawn as she looked at Paul who had a bored expression on.

"I see, well please tell me you're planning on staying for a couple of days. I miss you" begged May as she looked over at Drew and he nodded.

"Well you see that's why I came here. Paul's leaving for three days to go to some battle thing and I didn't really want to go, so I was wondering if I could say here until he got back. If's that's okay with you Drew that is" asked Dawn. Dawn started playing with Paul's hand waiting for an answer.

"Of course you can stay Dawn, it's no problem by me" chuckled Drew as he put his arm around May.

"Yay sleep over, we can invite Misty and Ash to come over and have a reunion" cheered May she was quite excited.

"I have to leave now if I want to get there on time" stated Paul as he got up. Dawn followed him to the door where Drew and May could still see them.

"Be safe troublesome don't do anything stupid" said Paul as he put his hands on her waist.

"I know I know I will don't you worry, make sure you come back for me" teased Dawn as she put her arms around his neck.

"I promise I will" said Paul in a serious tone. He leaned down, Dawn closed her eyes and felt his warm lips against hers. Dawn slightly opened her mouth and Paul slipped his tongue in. Tasting around. Slowly Paul pulled back leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you troublesome, goodbye" said Paul as he pulled away and walked out the door.

"I love you too" whispered Dawn to herself.

"Well Dawn how does it feel to be happy and have the guy you've had a crush on since you started traveling" teased May as she laid her head on Drew's shoulder.

"Actually I'm beyond happy, I finally know how it is to be loved and now I know how you and Misty must feel all the time" giggled Dawn as she sat on the couch across from May and Drew.

"You know Dawn I never would of thought that you end up with Paul. You two are so different from each other. His facial expressions always seem bored or angry" stated Drew as he took a sip of his water. Dawn took a moment to think about what Drew said.

"Well Paul has a semi-soft side of him, I mean he really does care about me. The only reason her never tried being with me was because I would distract him. And I've been doing a pretty good job of it" winked Dawn. May immediately sat up after hearing this.

"Dawn did you and Paul….." questioned May as she stared at Dawn. Dawn was about to answer when Drew cut her off.

"And that's my cue to leave" said Drew as he got up and went to the bedroom. Dawn giggled at Drew's action.

"Actually no we haven't we're always so close, but I wanna wait. I mean I'm always on top of him and he loves how I don't care if people watch or see us" giggled Dawn.

"Well you know Ash and Misty have totally done it, you can just tell, and well Drew's the romantic type so you know that….." sighed May as she sat next to Dawn on the couch.

"I'm the only Saint here" teased Dawn. As he put her head on May's shoulder tired of traveling.

"Well knowing you, Dawn you can't wait. I mean you've always tried being nice to him even though he treated you. He acted like you didn't even exist" stated May. She was right, there was no point in even trying to deny it.

"Well I guess you're right, but also with Paul he's attitude is so…. I dunno but it makes me feel safe" sighed Dawn. _Paul hasn't even been gone for ten minutes and I already miss. Oh I know I'll text him_. Dawn whipped out her cell phone and started to text him 'I miss u already :( -Dawn xoxo' said the text msg she sent him.

"Paul just left and you already texted him. Jeez how are you even going to last 3 days" teased May. Dawn was about to response when she felt her phone vibrate. 'Troublesome it hasn't even been a half hour and you're already missing me? You made the choice to stay behind' read the text she received from Paul.

"You're right and Paul said the same thing, maybe I made the wrong choice staying behind…" said a sad Dawn. She was tearing up when felt another vibration notifying her that she got another text. She opened the text msg. 'Also I miss you too stupid girl. And those xoxo's better stand for something more then hugges&kisses' read the text msg. Dawn giggled out loud, May gave her a strange look.

"Well I'll call Ash and Misty over so we can all have a nice picnic out back" said May as she got up to make a call. Dawn texted Paul back. 'Well anything's possible for you. When you come back we're going to have a lot of fun' replied Dawn. She was pleased with that and decided to let her Pokémon out to eat.

"Hey Dawn I think Ash and Misty plus Pikachu are at the door, can you get it?" called May down the stairs.

"Sure thing" Dawn said as she walked over to the door and opened the door. She stood in front of Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty.

"Hi guys" said Dawn happily as she hugged them.

"Hey Dawn, where's Paul? I'm surprised you're not attached to the mouth" chuckled Ash.

"Hi Dawn, forget Ash he's very ignorant" sighed Misty, Pikachu nodded along with her.

"Pikachu, you know Piplup's out back with the rest of the gang if you want to play with them" giggled Dawn.

"pi pi pika pi chu" nodded Pikachu as he ran out back. Dawn was answering Ash's statement when her phone vibrated.

"one sec" said Dawn as she flipped her phone open as too see Paul calling. "Hello?" said Dawn into her phone.

"Troublesome girl I forgot to tell you I left you a surprise in your bag" said Paul on the other line.

"Oh really? What kind" teased Dawn as she walked over to her bag.

"A kind to go and look" stated Paul on the other line.

"You're no fun" pouted Dawn as she pulled out a poke ball.

"Later I will be" chuckled Paul on the other line.

"Oh so what Pokémon is it?" asked Dawn as she looked at it.

"Go outside and find out for yourself" said Paul. Dawn went outside followed by Ash, Misty, May and Drew. Curious as to what it was. Dawn called out the Pokémon out of its pokeball. When the red beam disappeared, there was an Aerodactyl.

"Oh my zapados! Paul when did you catch?"asked a shocked Dawn as she put the phone on speaker.

"Whoa Paul you out did yourself" said Ash.

"I remember when one of those took you underground Ash" laughed Misty

"It's quite the Pokémon" stated Drew.

"Awl that's so sweet, why don't you ever give me a Pokémon surprise" pouted May to Drew.

"Well I was going to the Pokémon Center, I saw it so I decided to catch it for Dawn to have to protect her instead of me worrying all the time about you troublesome. It's already knows how to fly on command for you, if you don't feel like walking" said Paul over the phone.

"That's so sweet!" cooed May as she put her head on Drew's shoulder.

"Awe he's worried about you" said Misty as she put her arms around Ash's waist.

"Thank you so much Paul. You really do care. I'll take care of him and train him" said a teary- eyed Dawn. She walked over to her Aerodactyl and rubbed his head.

"Yes well I have to go, Goodbye Troublesome" said Paul as he hung up.

"Troublesome? Is that some kind of kinky nickname?"asked May and Misty at the same time.

"No no no he calls me that all the time because apparently I'm a handful he says" giggled Dawn as she continued to pet Aerodactyl's head. _Hmmm Troublesome, _thought Ash.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy this. PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: okay i know i havent updated in a minute. new slang i heard. but anyways, i decided to update since i was inspired by my new boytoy. hehe. he was talking to me and asked me out in a pokemonish way. totally adorable. expect i said no. heartbreaker? no just causal. anyways this chapter i wanted to explain more about Ash&Misty so it leans towards pokeshipping if you ask me. but whatevers. ENJOY.  
Disclaimer- i own no rights to pokemon or any of it's characters. just the ideas. **

* * *

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, May, Drew, Dawn, and Piplup have been staying at May's house for two days. They were having too much fun to leave. Dawn did miss Paul, but she was having a good time with her best friends. It was a sunny day, the weather was prefect to go swimming. They decided to go out back in the pool. Currently they were all sitting outside relaxing swimming and sitting around May and Drew's pool.

"So Ash would you care to tell us how Misty and you finally got together?" asked Dawn as laid out on the deck tanning.

"Yeah Mist, you never told us the real story" giggle May as she laid beside Dawn on the deck.

"Well it's not that big of a deal just…. you know" shrugged Misty as she swam around in the pool.

Suddenly something grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down in the water. She struggled free and swam up to the surface trying to catch her breath.

"Haha Misty you should have seen the look of your face" laughed Ash as he grabbed Misty by the waist.

"Not funny Ash" yelled Misty as she hit him with her mallet.

"Seriously where does she pull that out from" whispered May to Dawn. Dawn shook her head in agreement.

"Pi pi pika pi chu" agreed Pikachu as he swam around in a tube in the pool.

"Oww" whined Ash as he rubbed his head.

"Seriously guys! Come on tell us how you got together" begged Dawn. Misty and Ash looked at each other, and turned around to face them.

_~Flashback~_

"_Come on Ash, we have to go now if we want to get a good spot at the beach" yelled Misty up the stairs. They were waiting for Ash to come downstairs. Misty and Pikachu sat on the couch bored waiting._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming. I couldn't find my lucky trunks" sighed Ash as he walked down the stairs in a pair of red swim trunks. _

"_You're fine the way you are. Now come on let's go" said Misty as she dragged Ash out of his house. _

_Pikachu managed to hop on top of his head as they went out the door. When they got to the beach only a few people were there._

"_See Misty no one's even here yet, so there was no need to rush me" pouted Ash as he plopped down on the sand next to Pikachu. _

"_Actually no one's here because we got here early" stated Misty as she was just about to go in the water. As she was putting her stuff in her bag she felt someone hugging her. Misty turned around to see a girl that looked about thirteen hugging her._

"_Hi Misty, it's been so long how are you?" asked the girl. Misty looked at the girl, she seemed so familiar, but Misty couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly a guy about her age started walking over toward them. _

"_I'm sorry my sister doesn't usually run off…."started the guy, he looked up to face Misty. "Misty! It's me Rudy from the Orange Islands remember?" questioned Rudy._

"_Oh my zapados! Hey you two I haven't seen you since Ash challenged you" giggled Misty as she scratched her head. Upon hearing his name, Ash got up and walked over toward them._

"_Hey Rudy what's up?" cheered Ash. Misty looked over at him shaking her head from him being so dense sometimes. _

"_Oh so you're still with Ash?" questioned Rudy raising his eyebrow at them._

"_No we're best friends" sighed Misty always wishing otherwise._

"_Oh really? Well then I'm sure Ash wouldn't mind if I ask you this. Misty would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" questioned Rudy while taking Misty's hand. Misty was going to answer when she was cut off by Ash._

"_Actually she can't because she's going out tonight with me" stated Ash. Misty looked at Ash giving him a questioning look. _

"_Oh well then I see. Well we better get going Mahri" sighed Rudy as he started to walk away with Mahri._

"_Bye" called Mahri as she waved back to them. Misty waved back and turned around towards Ash._

"_Uh thanks for telling him I'm busy by lying" sighed Misty. She was about to go in the water when Ash grabbed her by the wrist._

"_Actually I wasn't lying. Misty would you care to join me out to dinner?" asked Ash as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly leaned in and she closed the gap. Misty pulled back a little bit. _

"_See you didn't even need your lucky trunks" giggled Misty as she leaned into kiss him. _

_~End of Flashback~_

"Wow Ash it took a guy hitting on Misty for you to finally ask out Misty" said May as she walked over to get some ice tea.

"Well you know…." Ash chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well was Rudy good looking at least?" asked Dawn as she turned over.

"Oh he was handsome. Tone abs, gorgeous Auburn hair, the romantic type" sighed Misty as she thought of him.

"Uh hello Misty I'm right here" said Ash as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yes sweetie, I see you" said Misty wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well what do you think of me" asked Ash wrapping her waist.

"This is what I think" cooed Misty as she leaned in to kiss him. She gave him a peck and pushed him in the pool.

"Misty could you not try to make such a splash next time, I'm trying to get some color here" said Drew as he laid out.

"Drew don't be gay" said Ash as he raised to the surface spitting out water.

"Ash don't be stupid, tanning isn't being gay" said Drew as he pulled down his sun glasses.

"It is to me" stated Ash as he got out of the pool and grabbed a towel to dry up.

"Hey guys guess what" yelled May as she looked over to Dawn.

"What" asked everyone curious to know what May had to say,

"Our little Dawn here is the only saint here since she's the only virgin left" giggled May as she put her arm around Dawn, who was turning red.

"Really now?" questioned Misty.

"Wow I would of thought with Barry….." said Ash

"Interesting" stated Drew.

"May why would you tell everyone" blushed Dawn. Not wanting to look at anyone.

"Calm down I bet Paul loved his virgin Dawn very much" giggled May.

"Wait is Paul a virgin too?" asked Ash.

"Well….. I dunno I never had the chance to ask him" said Dawn quietly looking down at her hands.

"Well last time I saw Paul and you are all over each other" chuckled Ash as he put his arm around Misty.

"Uh er we tend to do that a lot hehe, I'm the one who always jumps on him all the time" giggled Dawn as she put her sun glasses on.

"Oh I see" said Ash who didn't know what else to say.

"Wait Dawn is that a hickey I see there" giggled May as she pointed to her hickey on her neck.

"Oh my zapados I didn't even see that one there" blushed Dawn as she looked away.

"Our baby Dawn all grown up" sighed Misty as she put her head on Ash's shoulder. Dawn decide to pull out her cell phone and text Paul. 'Thank you oh so much for leaving a hickey on my neck that I didn't even notice' texted Dawn. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"What?" asked Dawn as she looked at them.

"Oh nothing just that we were all wondering why Paul always has a bored expression every time we see him even after your make out sessions" asked May as she sat next to Dawn.

"I didn't really notice…he doesn't ever like to show emotions, it's just not his thing" explained Dawn as she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled out her cell phone and read the text message. 'Don't complain you should see what you did to my neck stupid girl. It's lucky that I wear turtle necks' read the txt message from Paul.

"Whoops Paul's neck is worse, lucky he wears turtle necks" giggled Dawn as she responded back to the txt message. 'Well then, every time you take off your shirt you can remember the feeling by looking at them' said the sent txt message.

"You know with Paul I never thought he would let you do that to him since he's all serious all the time" stated Ash. He jumped and made a cannon ball in the pool.

"It's the way I am though" sighed Dawn. She felt her phone go off. 'You're a troublesome alright. Even though you're cute that doesn't mean you can start getting everything your way' stated the text. Dawn quickly replied. 'Oh sweetie last time I checked, I got you to go to Ash's with me by grinding you" she responded back.

"Isn't Paul stubborn thought?" asked Ash as he brought Dawn back to reality. Piplup decided to jump on the tube with Pikachu splashing Dawn.

"Sort of" mumbled Dawn as she dried herself with the towel.

"Then how'd you get him to come to my house?" asked Ash while he swam around.

"Oh uh that well you see I had to do something to him so that he would agree…"muttered Dawn. She received another txt msg from Paul. 'It was a weak moment you seduced me' read the txt msg. 'Seems like you enjoyed it last time I checked' responded Dawn.

"Ooooooh, what'd you do" winked May wanting to know.

"Er uh well were in bed making out, and I started grinding him and stroking 'him' threw his boxers to say yes" mumbled Dawn as she looked down on the ground. She saw her phone lit up. '…..point taken' read the txt msg. Dawn thought of something. 'I have a question'.

"Oh well I wouldn't have guessed you had to seduce him just to get him to come" said Ash looking away.

"Haha like I said Paul's sort of stubborn" sighed Dawn. Her phone started to vibrate. 'What is it troublesome?'.

"If you had to go threw all that then he's very stubborn" stated Drew. Dawn didn't have anything to add. She jumped at the sound of her ringtone. She looked at the caller i.d and saw that Paul was calling.

"Hiya sweetie" giggled Dawn into the phone.

"What did you want to ask me" questioned Paul.

"No greeting? Harsh much" pouted Dawn.

"Troublesome" growled Paul.

"Okay okay okay I er wanted to know…." started Dawn

"I don't have all day" sighed Paul getting frustrated with Dawn.

"Well I wanted to know it you were a virgin…" asked Dawn quietly.

"Yes I am" stated Paul simply bored with the conversation.

"Really? But but but what about all of those fan girls" questioned Dawn.

"Don't mean anything to me like you do troublesome girl" stated Paul.

"Awe Paul you wanted me to be your first?" questioned a tearful Dawn.

"Something like that" muttered Paul.

"You realize that I truly love you so much" said Dawn as tears rolled down her cheek.

"As do I troublesome, now I have to go battle. Bye Dawn" said Paul as he hung up.

"Bye Paul" said down quietly as she put her phone away.

"So what were you two talking about?" asked a curious May.

"He's still a virgin" sighed Dawn while thinking back to the conversation.

"Really? But what about those fan girls that followed him everywhere?" questioned Misty.

"They mean nothing to him like I do" sighed Dawn still thinking about the conversation.

"Awe that's so cute!" cooed Misty.

"Who knew Paul could be so sweet like that" Ash chuckled as he got out of the pool and hugged Misty from behind.

"Well now we know Paul's not bad at all" stated Drew as he got up to pour some ice tea.

"No he's not the bad one" whispered Dawn to herself.

* * *

**So i hope you enjoyed this little segment. but oh please do review. i only take a bit to update because you dont review. so please please do. that would make me oh so happy. hehe :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: HI THERE. okay sorry it's been so long since I've been updating. But you know I've been currently working on other things... awkward moments actually. I've made more time to write. so that's a big plus. anywhos um um um um what was i going to say oh yeah towards February my mom's going away for a week leaving me and my sister in charge. excluding my dad so i wont be on then because you know what that means. PARTIES. win. okay now i'm done.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, everyone had just awakened. The gang was currently settled in the kitchen enjoying their breakfast.

"It's been way to long" pouted Dawn as she went to serve herself some breakfast. Piplup sat faithfully by her side while eating pokéblock.

"Dawn, it's only been 3 days. Calm down" muttered Ash. He was walking down the stairs and took a seat next to Dawn rubbing his eyes. Pikachu sat on his head still sleeping. Ash tried to get his eyes to adjust to the light. May and Drew were being host by serving up breakfast.

"Leave her alone Ash, just because she actually misses her boyfriend" said Misty teasing Ash as she was eating some toast.

"Mhm only 3 days you haven't been able to make out with your boyfriend" mocked May as she was serving the orange juice.

"Well actually …..we're not technically going out" sighed Dawn. She picked up her glass of orange juice and played with it before she started drinking it.

"Wait why not?" asked May while taking a seat across from Dawn, as she sipped her coffee.

"Well you see he never got the chance to ask me out. So technically we're not together but we are together" explained Dawn. Drew placed a plate of eggs in front of Dawn. She nodded in his direction thanking him.

"Mhm I see, well he should get on that soon" said Drew as he leaned against May's chair, drinking his coffee.

"I hope so" mumbled Dawn as she finished her breakfast. Piplup stared at her wryly.

~With Paul~

"Congratulations Paul! You have official beaten all of the Elite Four, and me. You are here honored with this ribbon and prize money" said Champion Cynthia as was handing Paul the ribbon.

"Whatever" muttered Paul as he took the ribbon and collected the money. He nodded his head at Cynthia showing his respect as he left out.

'_Now to head back to May's house to pick up Dawn. If I should walk it'll take about a day at least. But I told her three days so I could just fly over there' _Paul thought to himself as he pulled out a pokeball. But he faintly heard footsteps, he quickly turned around to face the woods. He saw a masked shadow, yet he couldn't quite make out who it was.

"Well well well, if it isn't Paulie boy" the mystery person chuckled.

"Show yourself!" growled Paul who walked toward the mysterious person.

"I'm hurt you haven't figured it out yet" the mystery person chuckled. It stepped out into the light revealing himself. "Actually Paul you know I use to look up to you. Want to be you, but now I wouldn't even spit in your direction at the most. You stole my lovely Dawn from me" continued to chuckle the person.

"Barry! I thought Officer Jenny put you away" hissed Paul as he moved closer to Barry.

"She did, but I charmed my way out of there" smirked Barry as he stood where he was.

"Well I'll make sure you can't hurt Dawn" growled Paul as he made a fist and walked closer to Barry.

"Oh she's not who I'm after yet…..you're the one I'm going after first. I need to get rid of you. That way I can have Dawn to myself" explained Barry as he started to move towards Paul.

"You think you can take me out? Now that's funny" said Paul with a bored expression.

"Oh I'm not going to" stated Barry as he pulled out a gun. "This shiny thing right here, it's my gun. And if you don't shut your mouth you will suffer" yelled Barry getting angry with Paul.

"Don't be stupid" Paul smirked with the same bored expression.

"You know your attitude always did bother me. You think you're so much better than the rest. Do you think you deserve Dawn? Because in reality she doesn't need someone like you at all. She needs someone like me to put her in her place" said Barry. He was now standing directly in front of Paul.

"She doesn't deserve trash like you" hissed Paul.

"Oh so clever now?" commented Barry. He quickly smacked Paul on the back of the head with his gun knocking him to the ground. "See this is when I like you the most" Barry chuckled to himself.

~With the gang~

"Ugh where is he? He said three days, and it's been four days. He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. Maybe he's mad at me" worried Dawn. She was pacing around the kitchen while Piplup watched her go back and forth getting dizzy.

"Calm down he probably took the long way or found someone else to battle on his way home" mumbled Ash with his mouth full of pizza.

"Ash don't talk with your mouth full" yelled Misty as she was whacking him with her mallet.

"Ow" Ash was whining as he was rubbing his head.

"Guys! Seriously what if something happened to him?" Dawn was on the verge of tears when her phone started to vibrate. She looked down to see the caller i.d was Paul.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled into the phone.

"Nope even better" said the person on the other line.

"Who is this?" Dawn demanded to know. Everyone noticed her outburst and motioned for her to put the phone on speaker. She did as told.

"Oh I think you know Dawn" the mysterious person chuckled.

"Barry?" yelled Dawn as she was shocked.

"The one and only sweetie" Barry chuckled.

"What did you do to Paul" Dawn demanded quickly becoming furious.

"Oh nothing nothing…..yet. But if you want to see him alive, I suggest you come to the abandoned warehouse next to the Pokémon Center. Without and Pokémon or anyone" said Barry.

"Fine, just don't hurt him please" Dawn begged.

"I won't, but you can talk to him if you don't believe me" Barry said. There was a pause.

"Troublesome" groaned Paul into the phone.

"Paul are you okay?" Dawn asked while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't come…it's okay. I want you to be safe" groaned Paul who was obviously in pain.

"I have to co-" Paul interrupted Dawn.

"NO! Stupid girl no don't. I love you, always remember that never forge" mumbled Paul as the line went dead. Dawn dropped the phone and fell to the ground. Piplup started to freak out.

"Dawn!" yelled May as she ran over to Dawn. Dawn started to cry on May's shoulder, while May was holding on to her.

"Barry can't hurt Paul! He can't! I love him. He's the most important thing to me" Dawn was crying trying to stand up.

"We have to go and get him and put Barry away for good" Ash exclaimed as he began to stand up. Dawn looked at Ash threw her watery eyes. She started to blink rapidly and think to how Paul would do the same for her.

"Pi pi pi chu pika!" Pikachu yelped as he was thrown on the ground due to Ash's excitement.

"You're right we can't let Barry get away with this" Dawn stated as she started to get up.

"Pip pip lup pip" Piplup cheered at Dawn.

"Alright if we walk it will take about a whole day, but if we use our Pokémon to fly then we'd be there in ten to twenty minutes" Ash estimated. Everyone stared at him in awe.

"Then you and Misty take your Charizard Ash, May and Drew you guys take Drew's Flygon. And I'll take Aerodactyl" Dawn explained as she pulled out her pokeball.

"Come on out Flygon" called Drew as he flicked his pokeball making Flygon appear.

"Let's go Charizard" called Ash as his Charizard appeared while bursting thru his flamethrower.

"Come on Aero let's go" said Dawn as Aero came out and bowed down to Dawn.

"Aero?" Ash questioned curious to the nickname.

"Mhm it's better. Isn't it Aero?" cooed Dawn as she rubbed Aero's head.

"Alright then. Let's go" yelled Ash as he and Misty got on Charizard. May and Drew hopped on Flygon. Aero lowered his wings so Dawn could get on easier.

"Thank you" giggled Dawn as she got on. They took off to the warehouse.

~At the warehouse~

"Okay Dawn you go in thru the front while Misty Pikachu and I will go thru the back. May and Drew you two come thru the sides. Okay?" said Ash as he got off Charizard and returned him.

"Alright" said May and Drew as they got off Flygon and returned him.

"Okay then" Dawn hopped off of Aero and tried to return him but he just dodged it.

"You want to stay out here just in case something happens?" Dawn questioned. Aero nodded his head. "Alright then but Piplup you stay here to" said Dawn. Piplup nodded.

Dawn took a deep breath and walked toward the entrance of the warehouse. She opened the door quietly and entered. She noticed the warehouse was pitch black, she couldn't quite make out where everything was. Vaguely she noticed a light sweeping under a door. Cautiously she walked to the door and opened it. She saw Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Drew, and May all tied up. The door quickly slammed behind. Dawn slowly turned around to come face to face with Barry standing there with a gun in his hand.

"Well my dear Dawn oh how I've missed you. Too bad you don't seem to know how to follow directions. Too bad I have to kill you in order to keep you away from Paul. Such a pity though, such a waste you are" sighed Barry as she got closer to Dawn and put the gun to her head.

"Don't do this Barry. I'll come with you as long as you don't hurt Paul at all" cried Dawn as she grabbed onto Barry.

"See that's better. Now listen better and you won't get hurt" said Barry. He held the gun in his hand as he held Dawn tight by the waist. The door suddenly busted open. "What the.." exclaimed Barry as he saw Paul walk in. "How did you get out!" Barry demanded.

"With my friend Aero" Paul smirked as he walked toward Barry and Dawn followed by Aero and Piplup who was sitting on Aero.

"Paul!" yelled Dawn as she looked up. She tried to get away from Barry, but his grip was to tight on her.

"Now I suggest you let her go Barry" hissed Paul while walking closer to Dawn.

"Ah ah ah one more step and she's gone" chuckled Barry as he aimed the gun at her head.

"Paul just save the rest, I'll be fine. I don't want you to get hurt" said Dawn as she looked toward the ground.

"Yeah Paulie better listen to Dawn here" mocked Barry. Barry forcefully placed his lips harshly on hers. Making her gasp, Barry took the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth. Dawn tried pushing him away but failed. Barry pulled back. "See Paul she's mine not yours" laughed Barry. Paul was beyond furious now.

"Aero use hyper-beam now" called Paul. Quickly Aero used hyper-beam on Barry letting Dawn escape to Paul.

"Aero use Dragon Claw to cut thru those ropes" said Dawn.

Aero obeyed and cut thru the ropes, and Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Drew, and May got up and ripped the tape off of their mouth. Barry got up and rubbed his head he saw that everyone was getting away. He quickly got up and started shooting at them. But they managed to get outside. Dawn grabbed onto Paul.

"I love you" said Dawn quietly as she blacked out. Paul caught Dawn and looked at his hands. They were covered in blood, he looked down at Dawn and saw that she was shot in the stomach.

"Dawn!" screamed May as she saw what happened.

"I'll call Officer Jenny. You and Aero take her to the Pokémon Center" Dawn said while trying to stay calm.

"Aero" said Aero as he gently picked up Dawn and Paul. They quickly flew to the Pokémon Center.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Paul as tears started to fall.

* * *

**What'd ya think? i know a cliffy but i havent had one in a while soo... oh this almost slipped my mind. I would like to thank lovely mednin pretty much making me want to update. so thanks ! REVIEW PWEASE ~**


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm super sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, but I have to reasons.

1.) My laptop got trashed at some party…so it's in the shop getting fixed and all. (Note to all. Never leave you're laptop around at a party where people can get their hands on it)

2.) I haven't even been receiving any reviews. Which entitles me not to update, it's not like I'm being a bish. But I would like some feedback to see what you guys think really?

3.) I actually have all the chapters up to 16 written out. All I have to do is finish typing them. Which is kind of a drag and takes me forever, I mean im trying to fix all the errors and all. I realized I havent been updating but ….,

4.) I will be working on random one-shots now a days, I love one shots so so so so so so so much. They're fun to write. So ill be trying to upload some of them.

5.) I have a lot of school work now… ew. I know right?

6.) I have three other story ideas written out in my ipod actually. So I kinda wanna wrap this story up but at the same time I really don't. Decisions decisions decisions.

7.) When my laptop deleted everything off of it. So….. fml.

I've been working with my girl Paulover98 at working on one-shots. So you could look her up and read her stuff. Since she's being my writer until my laptop gets fixed. Yeah I just wanted to throw that bit of information out there, since I haven't been updating and all. I've been working on one-shots to pass the time. So I'll throw them on here soon I hope. I'm done babbling. Byez


	12. Chapter 11

**So im so so so so sorry for not updating. But you all know why. Anyways i won't prolong the story. (:**

* * *

Paul sat on the edge of his chair. They were all currently waiting in the emergency room, to hear from the doctor about Dawn. May was sitting next to Drew laying her head on his shoulder.

"How could this happen to Dawn, she never did anything wrong. All she ever did was try and make everyone happy" cried May on Drew's shoulder.

"It's not fair at all" cried Misty hanging on to Ash. Paul looked up at the group and grunted.

"Come on, once Nurse Joy walks threw those doors she'll tell us Dawn's doing fine" hoped Ash as he grinned to at Misty. Drew took note of what Ash was doing.

"Yes, I mean Barry's put away for good now" Drew spoke softly trying to calm May down. Suddenly the red light went off and Nurse Joy walked out.

"How is she?" asked Paul as he quickly stood up. Nurse Joy looked up from her chart.

"Right now she's in recovery, we managed to take the bullet out of her, but she's not waking up right now" she said sadly. Misty and May gasped. "You can go in and see her, but only one at a time" Nurse Joy said as she walked away. Drew and Ash looked at each before nodding in agreement. Misty saw this and she tapped May to get her attention.

"May let Paul go…"whispered Misty as she looked over to Paul. May just nodded.

"Paul you go first" whimpered May as she just hid her head in Drew's chest. Paul looked over at them then the door.

"Okay" Paul mumbled. He walked threw the doors, finding his ways to Dawn's room. Paul stopped short in front of her door and slowly reached out to handle pushing it open. There laid Dawn, her face pale, her blue hair tousled around. He walked slowly towards her and sat next to her.

"It's my fault this happened to you. I promised never to let you out of my sight, and I failed you" muttered Paul. He reached out and gently grabbed her hand. Making circles on her palm with his thumb.

"You know I never did get the chance to ask you to be my girlfriend" Paul chuckled as a tear rolled down his cheek. Paul closed his eyes when he felt something hold his thumb. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Dawn open her eyes and smile.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend" croaked Dawn as she squeezed Paul's hand. Paul stayed quiet, he was shocked that Dawn was awake.

"Troublesome girl you scared me" mumbled Paul making Dawn quietly giggle.

"Can you do me a favor" asked Dawn slowly.

"Of course" said Paul as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can you kiss me" giggled Dawn. Paul just sighed and slowly leaned down while Dawn lifted her head until she reached his lips. The kiss was gentle and soft, making Dawn smile against his lips. Paul slowly pulled back while Dawn pouted.

"Thank you, I wanted to get the feeling of Barry off of me" said Dawn quietly. Paul thought back to what happened in his mind and tighten his fists. "Don't worry about it, he's not half as good as a kisser as you are" Dawn joked, she let go of Paul's hand and closed her eyes.

"Troublesome?" Paul asked worriedly. Dawn took a deep breathe and slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm really tired, sorry" mumbled Dawn as she started to drift to sleep. Paul smiled at how peaceful Dawn looked. He decided to leave her alone to let her get some rest. Walking out of the room, he noticed Nurse Joy standing at the door.

"It's really sweet to see a boyfriend treat the one he cares for dearly" smiled Nurse Joy. Paul just shrugged and walked out into the waiting room. Ash saw the doors opening and stood up, everyone followed him.

"How is she?" questioned May as she held Drew's hand tightly. Drew looked sympathetically at his girlfriend.

"Is she okay?" questioned Misty worriedly as she hugged Ash's waist. Paul shoved his hands in his pockets.

"She's now my girlfriend actually" said Paul with a bored expression.

"You mean she woke up?" asked May and Misty excitedly. Paul just nodded and sighed in boredom.

"That's great!" exclaimed Ash as he put his arm around Misty.

"I can't believe you two finally go out" said Drew as he whipped his bangs out of his face.

"It took a lot but we're finally going out" chuckled Paul.

* * *

**I know it's real short but it's just a filler to get everyone back into the story. So please review !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: well helloo there. i said i would update and here i am filling my promise. So enjoy deerrr.**

* * *

It was a sunny day out. It's been about a month since Dawn's has left the hospital. Paul was still very protective of Dawn, never leaving her alone. They were all currently sitting out on May and Drew's deck. Pikachu was laying on a floaty in the pool.

"Cannon Ball!" yelled Ash as he jumped in the pool making a huge splash. Getting everyone on the deck wet.

"Pika !" Pikachu started ranting pikachu as he fell into the water.

"ASH!" screamed May as she wiped herself off with her towel, and threw it behind her at Drew.

"Must you make a huge splash, and must you throw you're wet towel at me May?" sighed Drew as he got up and went inside. May giggled at Drew's action making everyone laugh.

"Haha besides guys it's just water, don't stress" teased Misty as she climbed in the pool and swam over to Ash.

"Pi pi pika pi chu" Pikachu said as he jumped out of the pool and ran into the backyard with the other Pokémon.

"Whatever, but where's Dawn and Paul? They should have been here awhile ago" ranted May as she walked back and forth. Misty and Ash started to laugh at May's ranting. The door opened and Dawn came out walking towards May.

"No worries, I'm here. I was trying to get Aero in his pokeball, but ever since the whole Barry accident he won't leave me by myself" giggled Dawn as she looked up to see Aero flying around in the sky. Ash stared at awed at Aero.

"Oh well where's Paul anyway?" questioned Ash looking back at Dawn.

"He's coming, he just wanted to get something real quick he said" shrugged Dawn as she pulled a towel out of her bag, and laid it out. As she was about to lay down she heard the door open. She looked over her shoulder and saw Paul walking threw the door in his swim trunks.

"Hiya sweetie" cooed Dawn as she stood up straight and walked over to kiss Paul on the cheek.

"Troublesome" said Paul as he nodded his head in a greeting way, and put an arm around her. Dawn smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Hey Paul" greeted Drew as he came out with ice tea in his hands. Paul looked over his shoulder, nodding his head in Drew's direction. Dawn moved away from Paul and started rubbing her stomach. Paul looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked concerned of Dawn's well being. Walking over to her he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing" Dawn continued to rub her stomach. Paul didn't believe her and started to frown.

"Troublesome" growled Paul as he sat her down. Dawn pulled her knees to her chest, Paul sat next to her.

"Well it's just that I'm kind of hungry" giggled Dawn as she stood up. Drew and May looked at each other and shook their head.

"Oh Dawn" sighed May. Drew just chuckled at May. Misty and Ash were laughing as they swam around in the pool.

"Eat something then" grunted Paul as he stood up and climbed in the pool.

"I will later" sighed Dawn as she walked towards the pool, and jumped in. Splashing May and Drew.

"My Arecus not again!" whined May as she got Dawn's towel and dried herself up.

"We should make a new rule about not jumping in the pool anymore" smirked Drew as he flicked his hair out of his face.

"Um guys where's Dawn?" asked Ash. Paul looked up and started to search frantically for Dawn. He put his head in the water and saw Dawn laying on the bottom of the pool. He quickly swam down and pulled her out of the pool. Misty jumped out of the pool to give her CPR. Aero started flying around frantically and landed on the deck next to May.

"Paul give her mouth to mouth now!" ordered Misty as she moved aside. Paul did as Misty said. Dawn started coughing up a lot of water.

"You scared us have to death Dawn" said May relieved as she sat on her chair.

"Aero Ar" said Aero as he rubbed his head against Dawn's shoulder. Dawn was rubbing her head.

"Sorry, I guess I hit my head when I jumped in" said Dawn in pain. She started to get up while holding on to Aero, she went inside to the guest room, while Aero took off into the sky. Paul trailed behind Dawn. Everyone else decided to stay outside and give them some space.

"Oww that really did hurt" Dawn pouted as she laid on the bed, and hid her head behind a pillow.

"Well you should have been careful then" said Paul leaning against the door frame. Dawn threw the pillow on the floor, and got up. Slowly she walked over to Paul and leaned up and kissed Paul's neck gently.

"You're mean" she pouted as she walked back over to the bed, and sat down.

"No I'm realistic" he said simply as he went over to the bed and sat next to Dawn. She looked over at Paul and started to form a smile. Paul raised an eyebrow at her, Dawn quickly pushed Paul down and straddled him. She started to kiss down his jaw line to his neck. "Dawn stop it" hissed Paul as he tried to push Dawn away. She ignored him and continued to kiss down his neck to his chest, feeling his abs. Paul couldn't resist ant pulled Dawn up to his lips and kissed her passionately. He gently nibbled on her lip asking for entrance, she parted her lips, Paul's tongue entered. His tongue roamed around every inch of her mouth.

"Mmmmmrrhrmmm!" Dawn pulled back and looked up and saw Ash and May standing at the door.

"Could you two not be all over each other for more then 5 minutes" complained Ash as he walked in on them.

"Jeez and you guys say you're still virgins, I think not" said May as leaned against the door frame.

"We are" giggled Dawn as she kissed Paul's cheek.

"Completely" muttered Paul as he wrapped his arms around Dawn. Ash walked towards them, with May trailing behind.

"You know even when someone sees you, you two don't stop" giggled May. Dawn stuck her tongue out at May.

"I don't care if people see me with the guy I love with all my heart" mumbled Dawn as she kissed Paul softly.

"Awe" cooed Misty from the door. Ash looked over at the door.

"When'd you get here Mist?" asked Ash curious. Misty just giggled and ignored his question.

"Can we have one moment in peace" growled Paul as he got off of Dawn. Dawn frowned she didn't want Paul to leave. She grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the wall. She stood on her tip toes and put her lips to his ear.

"Let's go home and have some fun" Dawn whispered seductively so no one else could hear. Paul's eyes widened.

"Time to go, bye" said Paul quickly as he grabbed Dawn and pulled her put of the room.

"Don't worry about Aero, he'll follow us" called Dawn as she left out of the house.

"I wonder what that was all about" questioned Ash as he scratched the back of his head.

"Who knows they most likely wanna get it on at home" giggled May as she left to look for Drew.

"You know Ash I don't remember the last time we 'got it on'" Misty teased as she sat on the bed.

"Hmmm well why don't' I remind you" chuckled Ash as he went over to Misty, sitting next to her on the bed. He started kissing her neck lightly.

"Ash" moaned Misty, she took the chance and slammed him into the bed and started to his him roughly. Ash closed his eyes and kissed her hard, he grabbed her ass, pushing her more towards him. Misty unconsciously started rocking her hips on his groin, making Ash groan in pleasure. She slowly stopped and kissed Ash softly.

"Now I remember" whispered Misty, she started to get up slowly. But Ash pulled her back on top of him.

"You know we never go out anymore, let's make a group date to that new club 'Marill City'" said Ash as he massaged Misty's sides.

"I like that plan we'll invite Dawn and Paul, Drew and May, even Leaf and Gary" said Misty as she ran her fingers threw his hair.

"We'll make a night of it" chuckled Ash as he put his hand under Misty's skirt.

"You're right, ill start making the calls" said Misty as she got off of Ash and went off to find May.

"Tease" muttered Ash under his breath.

**-Paul's house**

"You know it's kind of nice not having your brother living here anymore. I do miss his cooking though" giggled Dawn as she laid out on the floor in their room.

"Yes it is, but what I don't understand is why we're on the floor and not on the bed" questioned Paul as he looked over to Dawn.

"Well I kind of ran in here and tripped on my own feet, making me land on the floor and I didn't really feel like getting up" giggled Dawn as she rolled over next to Paul.

"You're dirty now" stated Paul as he looked at Dawn.

"I'm only dirty when you want me to be" winked Dawn as she laid her head on Paul's chest. Paul was about to say something when her phone rang. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?" said Dawn. Paul decided to go downstairs and feed their Pokémon. As he was starting to get the food ready he felt something on his back.

"Guess what" said Dawn as she wrapped her legs around Paul's waist.

"What" mumbled Paul ass he grabbed Dawn's legs so she wouldn't fall.

"We're going to that new club 'Marill City' tonight!" said Dawn excitedly as she brushed Paul's hair out of his eyes,

"Who made that brilliant decisions" questioned as he walked over to the couch.

"Surprisingly Ash, apparently he and Misty were 'getting it on' when he thought of this idea" said Dawn as she hopped off Paul and sat on the couch.

"Too much information, but who would be going?" questioned Paul as he sat next to Dawn.

"Ash and Misty, Drew and May, me and you and Brendan since he's single and looking to meet some ladies' giggled Dawn as she winked at Paul.

"One more thing though" mumbled Paul.

"What?" questioned Dawn curious to know.

"I don't dance" stated Paul.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope you have enjoyed this update :p oh btw now here comes the drama filled section. there will be lots lots lots of drama coming up! so enjoy.  
Please review ~**


	14. Chapter 13

"Ugh we've been sitting here for hours, what's taking so long?" Ash whined. He was currently decked out with a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore regular jeans, he hair was messily without his hat covering his head.

"Ash we've been sitting here for 5 minutes," sighed Gary, wearing a white dress shirt, leaving the first two buttons undone, wearing black jeans. His hair was spiked up with gel making it stay in that way.

"Yeah, so stop whining," said Drew, his green dress shirt was tucked in his black pants. With his two first buttons undo, pulling a suave look.

"Seriously Ash we just got here," Brendan said as she shook his head at Ash. He was currently wearing a red polo, with his white jeans loosely on his waist. His jeans matching his red&white head wear.

"Pathetic," muttered Paul, as he zipped up his black jacket halfway up. He was wearing a purple shirt under his jacket and black jeans to match his personality.

"Feels like hours!" mumbled Ash so they wouldn't hear him. Finally they all heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

Misty came down first wearing a yellow tank top with her blue jean mini skirt, wearing black heels. Her orange hair was down in loose curls that reached her shoulders. Leaf followed wearing a tight off shoulder green dress, with green heels. Her golden brown hair was curled in a half up do manner. May soon came after in a red tank top, with a white mini skirt and red heels. Her slightly darker brown hair was straighten down. Dawn was the last to follow the girls wearing a tight black tube top dress that reached down to her mid knee, she had electric blue heels on matching her hair that was pinned up straight.

"Wow." the guys said astonished. The girls started to giggled. May decided to snap the boys out of lalaland.

"Well come on, let's get the party started," she giggled, taking ahold of Brendan's hand and pulling him out the door.

"Girls," muttered Ash as the rest followed May out the door.

**-Marill City**

Everyone entered the club as they were paired together. May and Drew leading the group, with Brendan walking with Dawn and Paul. The club just opened so it was cowarded. The tables were mostly taken. The dance floor was packed with bodies against one another.

"Oh I think I see a table over there," yelled Leaf over the music as she pointed to the table in the far corner. May started heading towards the table with the gang on her heels. The table had 8 chairs, and a stool. Everyone took a seat with their significant other, while Brendan decided to take the stool.

_Put your sneakers on, Put your sneakers on  
We're goin' dancin' all night long_

"Oh I love this song!" yelled Misty. She quickly stood up, grabbing Ash's wrist pulling him towards the dance floor.

_I got somewhere to be, I want you to come with me  
See I've put my sneakers on, Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'  
After they all go home_

Misty started swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Ash grabbed her waist and spun her around so that her back was to his front.

_So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy?_

Slowly rubbing her sides, feeling every curve, his hands memorizing every inch of her body.

_Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passing out after a couple hours of beats...  
We're keep going, And going, And going, Yeah, Cause_

Her arms reaching around his neck, pulling her closer to him, she could feel his body against hers. Closing her eyes never wanting to music to end.

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance _

Back at the table everyone was watching them. The girls all wanted to dance now.

"Come on Drew let's dance!" May said over the music, Drew stood up and held May's hand as they headed over to the dancefloor.

"My lady, shall we?" smirked Gary as he stood up pulling Leaf's chair out for her. Leaf giggled at Gary's act and followed him to the dancefloor.

"Paul…." Smiled Dawn as she pulled with his hand in hers. Paul looked up and gave her a glare.

"I don't dance," stated Paul, pulling his hand away and folding his arms. Dawn started to pout until an idea started to form in her head.

"Brendan wanna dance?" giggled Dawn as she look over to Brendan and batted her eyelashes at him. Paul formed a tight line with his lips as he glare at Brendan.

"Sure Dawn," he shrugged as he got up, grabbing her hand and walking to the dance floor. Paul stared after them, becoming furious as he wqatched Brendan put his hands on Dawn's waist. The dance floor started forming a circle around them, Brendan spinning Dawn around, dancing around to the beat of the music. Paul clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes never leaving Dawn. Paul decided to get something to drink to cool down his nerves. He walked up to the bar and sat on the stood.

"What can I get for you?" asked the bartender while he dried up the glass in his hand currently. Paul looked over to Dawn and Brendan.

"I'll take a beer, and keep em' coming," he muttered. The bartender got him a beer, he popped off the cap and starting drinking. Starting to forget his anger, he continued drinking until the song ended. Dawn saw Paul sitting at the bar, walking over towards him.

"Did you like my dancing," teased Dawn as she looked over the menu and ordered a martini.

"You mean dancing like a whore," Paul said with no emotion in his voice as he stared at the beer.

"Well you wouldn't dance with me," Dawn pouted as the bartender handed her, her martini.

"I don't dance," Paul said in an icy voice as he finished off his beer, ordering another one.

"Well if you won't dance with me, then someone else will," she hissed finishing her martini and slamming the glass on the table. She quickly got up and turned on her heel walking towards the table, her eyes starting to get blurry with tears starting to form, not being able to see, making her bump into someone.

"Sorry," she managed to mumble as she was about to walk away, until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Making her turn around seeing Brendan stand there smiling.

"What's wrong?" Brendan asked his eyes full of concern. Dawn couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"Paul's being a jackass." Dawn said pist off. Brendan draped an arm around Dawn leading her to the dance floor. At the bar Paul saw everything, including Brendan putting his arm around Dawn. His Dawn to be exact. He growled in frustration. He ordered another beer and chugged it till he no longer could think straight.

_When you need it  
Girl I try to hide it  
But I can't escape it oh baby  
Please forgive me  
When I think of you my thoughts are so x-rated oh baby_

Paul felt the beat of the music as he put down his last beer. He started to form a wicked grin.

_Baby I don't give a damn  
I know that your man's nowhere in sight oh oh  
And your eyes don't tell a lie  
I know you wanna come with me tonight  
And I'll see you right  
But first you gotta_

He saw a girl with pink hair, wearing a blue tight dress, and black heels. Paul stood up and grabbed the girl from behind and pressed her against him.

_Push push back upon it (girl)  
Make me believe you want it  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Know I can't go on longing  
Push push back upon it (girl)  
Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop)  
Don't stop until the morning (girl)  
Just keep pushing back on it_

The girl with pink hair started to smirk and sway her hips against him. His hands started to roam around her, feeling her soft arms.

_Do you want me (You know it)  
Do you need me (You know it)  
Will you please me (You know it)  
Will you tease me (You know it)_

Paul started to think about a certain blue headed troublesome. The pink hair'd girl twisted around so that her face was inches from his.

_Baby I,  
I'm the kinda guy that don't get real excited (oh baby)  
When you have,  
When you have you're private party I hope that I'm invited (oh baby)_

Paul started to lean closer, until the space was filled. His lips on hers, her heads entangled in his hair.

_Baby I don't give a damn  
I know that your man's nowhere in sight whoa (what your man gotta do with me, tell me)  
And your eyes don't tell a lie  
I know you wanna come with me tonight  
And I'll see you right  
But first you gotta_

Dawn was spun around by Brendan, when in the corner of her eye she saw a blur of purple hair. She stopped dancing and turned around completely to see Paul kissing another girl. Dawn's heart dropped, she run out of the club and into the alley way next to the club. The gang saw her run past them, and run over to Brendan.

"What happened?" Ash asked worried about Dawn. Brendan hands started to form fists.

"Paul was dancing with some other girl, and she saw them kiss," growled Brendan furious at Paul.

"What the hell!" Misty yelled marching over to Paul demanding to know what he was thinking. They all followed her as they found him and the pink hair girl leaving.

"Where do you think you're going mister," scowled May yanking him to stay put. Paul started to tip and fall on May. Drew quickly grabbed him and stood him still.

"Paul what the fuck, why are you over there kissing that other girl!" Ash demanded as he put his hands on Paul's shoulders.

"Do waahtt I diidnn't doo- anything," stuttered Paul as he started laughing hysterically, putting his arm around Ash. Staring at Paul, Ash looked over to the gang.

"He's drunk," sighed Ash gripping on to Paul, making sure he wouldn't fall. Misty shook her head in disappointment.

"I'll go find Dawn," called Brendan as he ran out of the club.

* * *

Dawn's leg's hit the ground pounding until she couldn't go no more. She stopped and back up into the wall. Covering her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"How could he do this to me, I thought he loved me" cried Dawn, sliding down the wall hitting the ground with a thump. Dawn felt drops hit her arm, she looked up and saw the clouds starting to form. The sky started lightening, and flash bright light. Rain started to pour, making Dawn soaked wet. "I bet he doesn't even care I left, he's probably still with that girl" cried Dawn as she buried her head in her knees.

"Dawn! Dawn! DAWN!" Dawn's ears perked up but she decieded to ignore the person calling her. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to cry in the rain."Please Dawn answer me" spoke the voice softly. Dawn continued to ignore the voice and cried. Suddenly she felt a body sliding next to her, she looked up too see Brendan smiling at her. "Dawn it's not good when a pretty girls cry," chuckled Brendan, he carefully put his arm around her. Dawn couldn't hold it in any longer and cried into Brendan's chest. He softly started stroking her hair. "Here how about you stay with me, you can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch. Don't worry about Paul, you'll work it out," he spoke softly, he felt her nod. Not wanting to let go of the moment he held her tight.

**-Outside the Marill City**

"Paul get ahold of yourself!" yelled Gary as he smacked Paul's shoulder. Paul started to stumble into Leaf.

"I lovvvveeeee yo- Dawn," Paul hiccupped, grabbing on Leaf hugging her not wanting to let go. Leaf stood there with her arms by her side, without moving.

"Uh Gary a little help," said Leaf trying to slip out of Paul's arms, but Paul wasn't having it and held on tighter. Gary sighed and pulled Paul off of Leaf and pushed him away from her landing of the floor.

"Dawnnn whyyy pushh away?" pouted Paul like a child laughing of the floor. Everyone stared at Paul, a little freaked out by his actions.

"Wait why is he calling Leaf Dawn?" asked May, she looked at Paul sitting on the floor laughing and mumbling things to himself.

"You don't suppose he thinks that she's Dawn?" questioned Drew trying to figure out Paul's actions.

"That's it! Paul must of thought the girl he was dancing with was Dawn!" conquered Ash as he slammed his fist onto the palm of his hand.

"So he pretty much thinks that every girl is Dawn," sighed Gary, while him and Ash helped Paul stand up and steady him.

"Poor thing," sighed Misty as she watched him mutter things about Dawn with pink hair.

"Let's get him home," suggested Drew as he led the group back to Paul's house.

**-Brendan's apartment**

Dawn stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, she walked towards the mirror. Wiping the steam off with her hand, looking at her reflection, she saw a pale girl, with red eyes, and bags under her eyes. Sighing she shut the light off and stepped out of the bathroom and into Brendan's room. Quickly putting on the shirt and sweat pants that were laid out on his bed, she heard a knock.

"Come on in," she called softy as she started brush her hair. Brendan opened the door and walked in and closed the door softly behind him.

"How are you?" he asked as he sat down on the bed, patting the space next him motioning for her to sit down.

"He doesn't love me," whispered Dawn as she sat down next to Brendan hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hey now, you don't know that. You two just need to sit down and work things out," smiled Brendan as he wiped her tears away.

"Brendan were you upset when you and May broke up?" May questioned quietly as she lifted her head up slightly. Brendan eye's were shocked but he quickly hid it and showed a calm expression.

"Well you know, no one's ever asked me that-" he paused and closed his eyes "-to be honest I was hurt, but if she was happier with him, then I was happy," he chuckled. Brendan started playing with Dawn's hair pushing it out of her face.

"That's sweet of you, but why haven't you been with anyone else since?" she questioned, she took in his colon as she put her nose in the crook of his neck.

"I haven't really found the right girl yet," he sighed, letting go of Dawn's hair. His fingers traced her jaw line slowly.

"Someday you will," whispered Dawn, taking Brendan's hand in hers. Brendan smile slightly at Dawn before standing up.

"Well you should get some rest, goodnight Dawn," said Brendan quietly as he kissed her cheek and leaving the room, flicking the light off.

"Goodnight," mumbled Dawn as she got under the covers drifting off to sleep.

**-Paul's house**

"Come on Paul, just a few more steps," said Ash while shrugging to pull Paul up the stairs.

"Almost there," said Gary while Paul leaned on him. Drew opened the door to Paul's room and they led him in there.

"Did you figure out where Dawn was?" asked Leaf as she wondered into Paul's room and fixed his bed.

"Well Brendan went after her…" said Misty as she helped put Paul to bed.

"I'll call him," May said while dialing his number.

"Hello," Brendan said on the other line.

"Hey Brendan it's May," May said.

"Oh what's up" chuckled Brendan.

"Nothing, but did you find Dawn?" asked May.

"Yeah, I took her back to my place. She's staying in my room, and I'm on the couch," explained Brendan.

"Thank Arecus. You guys didn't do anything did you?" questioned May.

"No, we just talked," said Brendan.

"Good. We figured out, Paul only kissed the girl because he thought it was Dawn. Actually he thinks every girl is Dawn," giggled May.

"Mmm I see," said Brendan slowly.

"Well take care of Dawn for Paul, im going to help with Paul," said May as she hung up.

"Always," Brendan mumbled to himself.

**-The Next Morning**

The sunlight started to stearm in through the windows, waking a blue haired girl. She groggley opened her eyes when she heard the door softly open up.

"Morning Dawn," said Brendan as he walked with a glass of orange juice, sitting next to Dawn on the bed.

"Morning," groaned Dawn as she sat up, taking the orange juice from Brendan and took a sip, and handing it back to Brendan. "What time is it?" she asked while getting out of bed.

"About 8o'clock why?" Brendan said as he got up and went over to his closet picking out his outfit that consisted of black jeans, a black shirt with a red vest, and his red&white hat.

"I was just wondering since it's so bright out already…" sighed Dawn. She looked over to Brendan and notice him staring at her. Slowing Dawn walked over to Brendan and placed a hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?" asked a concern Brendan as he put a hand on Dawn's shoulder. Dawn smiled slyly.

"I just want to try something…." whispered Dawn, she slowly stood on her tip toes and started to lean in and place her lips on his gently. Brendan was taken back, but slowly started to pull her into him and nipped her lip. Dawn's tongue traced his top lip. Brendan parted his lips giving her entertance, but Dawn quickly pulled back.

"Umm well that was something," chuckled Brendan nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry I just wanted to see something," mumbled Dawn quietly as she started to turn around and leave. But Brendan gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Don't worry about it," he grinned as he hugged her.

"Okay let's never speak of it," giggled Dawn as she hugged him back.

"Alright," said Brendan. "Only if you knew," muttered Brendan to himself.

"Huh?" Dawn asked as she pulled away to look at him.

"I said that we should get some breakfast now before its lunch time," he chuckled nervously hoping that she believed him.

"Oh alright," she smiled as they went downstairs to eat.

**-Paul's House**

A purpled hair boy started to see the light coming through his window and quickly covered his head from the light.

"Ugh why does my head feel like a Nidoking was smashing it." he muttered to himself as he rubbed his head. He threw the pillow at the window, sitting up he realized he was alone. _Where's Dawn?_ Was the only thing he could think about. Quickly he got out of bed, walking downstairs to find May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Gary, and Leaf sitting around in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Where's Dawn and why are you all here?" growled Paul as he grabbed a chair to sit in. Everyone looked up and stared at him.

"Do you recall any of the events that happened last night?" asked May as she drank her coffee. Paul frowned and tried to think but couldn't come up with anything.

"No" he stated as he folded his arms.

"Well you see, last night you got mad at Dawn for dnacning with Brendan, since you wouldn't dance with her. So you decided to get drunk and dance with some random girl with pink hair, deciding to kiss her while dancing also. Dawn saw this all, and ran out, Brendan went after her to make sure she was safe. So she ended up staying at his place for the night," summarized Ash as he finished eating his toast and eggs. Paul sat there taking in all of this information.

"So you telling me she spent the night with him?" asked Paul as he tighten his hidden fist.

"Pretty much," responded Misty coolly as she poured herself some coffee.

"When is she coming back," growled a furious Paul trying to stay calm.

"She should be coming back by now" said Drew as he sipped his tea.

"Don't worry, you can trust Brendan" May explained while she reached over and stole Drew's tea.

"Besides last time I checked you kissed another girl last night," teased Leaf as she started cleaning up the table.

"And you wouldn't get off Leaf, thinking that she was Dawn" chuckled Gary, as he got up to help Leaf.

"I was drunk, I don't remember any of these events or what I was doing. While Dawn on the other hand knew exactly what she was doing" muttered a still furious Paul. He suddenly heard the front door being opened, looking up he saw Dawn walking in laughing with Brendan with her in his clothes.

"Hi everyone, " said Dawn as she pulled a stood over next to May, Brendan followed her actions and sat next to Drew.

"Troublesome, why are you wearing his clothes," hissed Paul as he unfolded his arms.

"First of all my name is Dawn, and secondly my clothes were soaked because of the rain," snapped Dawn while glaring at Paul. Everyone started to feel the tension.

"Let's go into the other room everyone," Ash chuckled nervously as he led everyone into the living room besides Brendan who stayed put.

"Why are you still here," growled Paul as Brendan sending him draggers.

"Oh I just want to hear what excuse you're going to use," Brendan smirked as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Leave him alone Paul," hissed Dawn as she came to Brendan's defense.

"Whatever, and for the record I don't remember any of the events from the night before, besides that you were being a whore with him," said Paul with a bored expression as he nodded his head towards Brendan.

"Oh you don't recall that you danced with some other girl when I asked you to dance with me but you said no, or to make matters worse while dancing with said girl that you kissed her? That's a shame I remember it all, I even got to witness it," said Dawn coolly as she studied her fingernails.

"And when she ran out I went looking for her to make sure she was okay and let her stay with me," added Brendan as he stared down Paul.

"Well good to know when I'm drunk my girlfriend sleeps at some guys house," hissed Paul as he stood up towering Brendan. Brendan was about to stand up when Dawn put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Correction Paul, ex-girlfriend," said Dawn slowly staring Paul in the eye. Paul took a step back shocked.

"Wait you're breaking up with me?" questioned Paul quietly as he stared at Dawn.

"Paul I can't do this anymore…." Dawn spoke as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Dawn please don't do this," Paul said softly as he tried to reach for her hand.

"I'm sorry Paul, but it's over" cried Dawn as she moved her hand away from his.

"Dawn.." Paul trailed off as he stared at Dawn with sadness filling his eyes.

"I'm going to visit an old friend, ill come back for my stuff later," said Dawn as she ran out of the house while tears poured down, staining her cheeks. Paul watched her leave.

"Dawn!" yelled Brendan, he started to stand up when Paul grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Just because you don't care about her that doesn't mean I don't," hissed Brendan as he pushed Paul away from him.

"I do care about her, but she needs space" said Paul without emotion. Brendan glared hard at Paul.

"How would you know?" questioned Brendan, Brendan stopped glaring at Paul to understand his point of view.

"Because when you love someone, you know what they need the most," said Paul as he walked out of the kitchen, going upstairs. Everyone from the living room saw him go up the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Those are some deep words that Paul said," cooed May as she leaned against Drew.

"He's right you know" said Drew as he wrapped his arm around May.

"I can't believe she broke up with him," said Leaf sad as she hugged Gary hiding her face in his neck. Gary stroked her hair in a gentle motion.

"Too little to late Brendan" Misty mumbled as she put her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Whatever Dawn needs someone and if none of you will be that someone then I will," said Brendan as he ran out of the house looking for Dawn. The group stared after him, they heard Paul come down stairs dressed in his normal clothes.

"Pathetic fool, he's trying to get her on the rebound," laughed Paul coldly as he walked out the door.

"It's just like a drama series" said Ash as he stared in awe at the door. Gary let go of Leaf and smacked Ash.

"Ow what was that for!" whined Ash as he rubbed his head.

"For being an idiot" muttered Gary.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is the longest chapter so far i think now. I hope you enjoyed it. I updated kinda of sort of quicker because i felt bad for not updating for awhile. So i hope you all enjoy this! Oh and i might not update till i get back from spring break. so leave lots of reviews :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: helloo there dears. i'm back! i had a blast during spring break, got suppa tan. (: and its been so long. So i decided to update a bit. Now the reason is today is prom and im not going. I got asked but i said no way and i kinda regret it right now. but ohwell, im going to prom weekeend! and thats all the matters.  
Disclaimer: i aint owning anything but ideas.**

* * *

Dawn looked in front of her, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "It's now or never," Opening her eyes Dawn took a step and entered the cell holding. She looked to her right, noticing that the parole officer looked real serious. He was about a head taller then her, and had dark blue hair. It was styled weird with two spikes on the side.

"You have a visitor," said the parole officer, the person nodded. Grunting the parole officer went off.

"How delightful," leaning against the wall, throwing an empty poke ball into the air and catching it over and over.

"Barry.." Dawn said breathless, she noticed that Barry looked tired and older.

"Hello my little Dawn, did you bring your body guards to protect you?" he chuckled as he got up and leaned his side against the bars. Dawn smirked still fearful but trying to act brave.

"No, actually I came alone, but I only came for one reason and one reason only," explained Dawn as she stared Barry down. Barry raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"And what reason would that be sweetie?" smirking while he twirled the poke ball in between his fingers. Dawn took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Remember when we were bestfriends? Told each other everything helped each other out. If I ever had a problem I would come to you, and you would give me advice to help me out," Dawn said quietly as she took a sudden interest at the ground. Barry unfolded his arms, he listened intently to what Dawn had said.  
"Yes I remember all those good times, why?" Barry chuckled as he pressed his face against the bars.

"Well I could really use my bestfriend right now. I need my old Barry, please I miss you so much. Honestly I never wanted any of this to happen at all, I just wanted you to stop" Dawn sobbed softly as she fell to the ground. Barry slid down slowly, he gently reach out and touched her chin, making her look at him.

"Listen Dawn I'm truly sorry for all the damaged I've caused you. I just never wanted to let you go. But I'm done with that now, your bestfriend is back. Never will I dare hurt you again," Barry explained softly as he wiped Dawn's tears away.

"Thank you Barry, let's get you out of here," Dawn giggled as she stood up and dusted her bottom off.

"Alright, and then maybe we can go somewhere and talk," Barry smiled sheepishly. Dawn nodded her head.

"We can go back to your apartment," smiled Dawn.

-Barry's Apartment.

"You know it feels like forever since I've been here," chuckled Barry as he sat on his couch, stretching his arms. Barry took a shower and changed into new cloths feeling refreshed.  
"Mhm it does feel like that, but at least everything still looks the same," Dawn took a seat next to Barry, getting comfortable.

"You know something, I never did get a chance to give you, our one year present," said Barry as he put his arm securely around Dawn.

"No you didn't actually," giggled Dawn as she leaned her head against Barry's shoulder.

"It should be in my room, let me get it real quick," Barry quickly stood up, going into his room getting the present. Dawn patiently waited, closing her eyes. Barry quietly stood behind Dawn.

"Here you are" said Barry as he place his hand in front of her face with a small velvet blue box.  
"Thank you" giggled Dawn as she opened her eyes, and took the box in both hands. Slowly opening the lid carefully, she pulled out a sliver necklace with a piplup at the end of the chain. In the middle on piplup's stomach was a small blue stone.

"Oh my arceus Barry! This is so beautiful," squeaked Dawn as she held it in her hand.

"I'm glad you liked it. Here let me put it on you," said Barry as he took the necklace out of her hand. He placed the necklace around her neck, brushing a few pieces of hair out of the way, clasping it in place. "There, it looks beautiful on you Dawn," he chuckled as he moved in front of Dawn to get a better view.

"Thank you so much," giggled Dawn, getting up she hugged Barry real tight.

"You're very welcome," said Barry as he wrapped his arms around Dawn. Suddenly the door flew open, with Paul followed by Brendan.

"Don't you dare touch her at all," Paul hissed as he pulled Barry off of Dawn, pushing Barry onto the ground. Barry fell on the floor hitting his head along the way.

"Paul stop it don't hurt him," Dawn screamed as she went to Barry's aid, helping him stand on his own two feet. "Are you okay?" she asked as she led Barry to the couch so he could sit on the couch.

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine," Barry groaned as he rubbed his head trying to get his bearings.

"What are you doing with him?" Brendan growled as he glared at Barry.

"I told you both that I was going to visit someone, and that someone was Barry," Dawn said as she crossed her arms infront of her chest.  
"Dawn are yo-" Paul was interrupted by Dawn's glare.

"We talked things over, I bailed him out, because were friends again and everything's okay now. Besides I needed his advice," Dawn sighed as she sat on the couch laying her head on Barry's chest…..

"How do you even know that you can trust him?" Brendan growled as he sat on a chair.

"Because I know Barry wont harm me at all, he's my best friend and I forgave him for everything he's done. It's in the past and over with," said Dawn as she played with her necklace.

"He almost killed you and yet you want to forgive him? Stupid girl you almost died, did you forget that or are you ignorant?" Paul hissed as he sat in a chair next to Brendan.

"No need to call her stupid, she's not two she can make her own choices," stated Barry as he put an arm Dawn holding her gently. Paul saw this and started to form a fist.

"Paul I don't need you telling me what to do or when to do it. I want Barry in my life and now he is, so now I'm happy," Dawn snapped as she folded her arms across her chest.

"But Dawn we just want to make sure your safe," said Brendan softly as he sat on the edge of the chair.

"She is safe I am not going to hurt her at all, that's all in the past", said Barry while staring down Paul.

"Honestly what do you want from me? I can never make my own choices. Everyone always makes them for me. Well not anymore, I'm doing what I want and I want Barry in my life again than he will be in my life again," said Dawn as she stood up to face Paul.

"You don't even know what you want," said Paul with bored expression. Dawn stared at Paul looking him directly in the eye.

"I want you and Brendan to get out," she hissed as she pointed at the door.  
"Whatever do what you want and see what happens," smirked Paul as he got up and walked out the door.

"Just be careful," said Brendan softly as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Dawn plopped down onto the couch next to Barry, she started to cry on his chest.

"Tell me, Dawn, what's wrong?" Barry cooed as he rubbed her head slowly.

"Everything's wrong, Brendan, Paul, I don't know what to do. We all went to a club and Paul wouldn't dance with me so I decided to dance with Brendan, and Paul got jealous so he went to the bar and got drunk, then he danced with some other girl and kissed her. I ran out and Brendan went after me than we talked and I stayed at his place, and I kissed him to see something. Then we came back to Paul's house and I broke up with him. Then I came to you and all this happened," Dawn explained all in one breathe.

"Woah woah woah woah that's a lot to happen in one night," whistled Barry as he continued to rub Dawns head.

"What should I do?" Dawn looked into Barry's eyes, seeking for help.

"To be honest Dawn I think you should do what you feel best doing, don't listen to anyone else but yourself," sighing Barry kissed Dawn's forehead.

"Why does everything have to be so hard," pouted Dawn as she closed her eyes.  
"Well it's a part of growing up silly," chuckled Barry as he hugged Dawn tightly.

-Paul's Apartment.

"You know we haven't moved from here since Paul left with Brendan," said May as she changed channels.

"And that was awhile ago," Misty mused as she curled up next to Ash on the couch.

"Actually Leaf and Gary left earlier to go on some double date thing," Drew said as he barely watched what was going on, on the TV.

"Wait May leave on that last channel it's the battle between Paul and me in the Sinnoh Region," yelled ash as he scooted closer to the TV.

"We should leave just incase Paul gets mad," said May as she continued to change the channels. They heard the door open, turning around they saw Paul and Brendan walk in.

"What happened?" asked May as she ran over to Paul.

"You're never going to believe it," said Brendan as he took his jacket off. They heard a knock on the door and saw Dawn walk with Barry's arm around her.

"BARRY?" said everyone in shock. Ash flew off the couch when Misty quickly stood up.

"The one and only," smiled Barry as he kissed Dawn's head.

"Seriously what is going on?" said May as she looked from Barry to Paul to Brendan to Dawn.

"Oh you didn't hear that Dawn decided to set Barry free and become best friends," smirked Paul as he scolded Dawn.

"I forgave him, and I trust him not to hurt me again," hissed Dawn at Paul. Paul got real close to Dawn's face.

"You're so stupid," Paul chuckled as he looked down at Dawn. Dawn started to form tears in her eyes.

"Well for your information, I've decided what I want to do," said Dawn quietly.

"And what is that," smirked Paul as he got even closer to Dawn.

"I want to be with you, not Brendan. I kissed him to see if I had the same connection as with you, but no there wasn't. Paul I only want to be with you and no on else," said Dawn as she closed her eyes, waiting for Paul to say something.

"You kissed Brendan?" growled Paul as he formed a fist.

"Yes but I just wanted too see something," said Dawn louder then before, she opened her eyes and saw that Paul was furious. Dawn backed up into Barry. Barry put his arms around Dawn protectively.

"Don't so anything stupid Paul," said Barry as he held Dawn. Paul ignored Barry, and grabbed Dawn's wrist, pulling her upstairs to their room slamming the door shut.

"I think that's our cue to leave," said Ash as he got up to leave followed by Misty, May, Drew, Brendan, and Barry.

"I hope she made the right choice," muttered Barry to himself and he shut the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **I am so sorry i havent been updating ive been trying to figure out the right words to write this. so here it is. and as i was looking threw my book from where i wrote this piece i notcied that i only wrote two more chapters. so i dunno if ill go on or just wrap it up. :| so sorry for the late update.  
**Disclamier: **i do not own pokemon or the characters. Bianca is from pokemon.

* * *

"Paul what are you going to do?" asked a scared Dawn. The door slammed behind her, while Paul led Dawn by her wrist.

"This," Paul threw Dawn on the bed, kissing her neck in the process.

"Pauuul," moaning Dawn slowly run her fingertips up and down Paul's chest threw his shirt. He traced his tongue across her neck, while she slowly slid her hands under his shirt. Breaking away from him, she pulled the shirt over him. Paul threw the shirt somewhere in the room, smashing his lips against hers, wanting to taster her, every corner of her. Running his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she slowly parted her lips, immediately forcing his tongue for better access, their tongues battled feeling every corner. Paul pulled back, so that his nose touched hers.

"You're still stupid," Paul grunted as he lightly kissed her nose. Dawn giggled as she felt his kisses.

"And you're still an asshole," panted Dawn as she lightly pecked his lips. Paul grazed his hand down her side to her waist, trailing the hem of her shirt, quickly pulling it off. Starting to trail down her stomach lightly placing kisses the way, Dawn quietly moaned. She started to wiggle and lift her bottom, pulling down her sweat pants. Paul grinned in appreciation. He carefully used two fingers to hook onto her panties and slowly pull them down. Dawn froze, Paul noticed her muscles tense up so he kissed her stomach. She noticeable relaxed, coming back up Paul kissed her to make her more comfortable. Dawn smiled against his lips, as she rested her hand against his chest, going down to his jeans. Unbuttoning his pants, she quickly pulled them down.

She flipped over and kissed his chest as she reached his boxers with her teeth, teasingly sliding them down. Grabbing his member, carefully licking him she placed her mouth. Paul started groaning, massing his member with her tongue, placing her mouth lower on him. Groaning in pleasure Paul ran his hand threw her hair. Slowly pulling away, Paul pulled her back up, attacking her neck. Carefully undoing her bra, he slide it down her slender shoulders, flinging it behind him. He slowly kissed down to her chest, stopping only when reaching one breast, teasing her by rubbing her perky nipple.

"Pauul," moaning in pleasure, Paul flipped Dawn over so that she was under him.

"Are you ready?" questioned Paul ash he kissed Dawn's forehead. Dawn could only nod her head. "Tell me if I hurt you," muttered Paul as he kissed Dawn softly. Smiling Dawn nodded her head. He slowly and carefully placing himself right above her, entered her.

"Ow," whimpered Dawn in pain. Paul quickly stopped mid-way.

"Do want to stop?" questioned Paul, worrying about Dawn.

"No, no keep going," groaned Dawn in pain. Paul nodded his head and continued to enter. Dawn whimpered quietly, but the pain started to subside. Paul pulled out and entered again, waves of pleasure started to run threw her body. "Ooh," Dawn moaned as she grabbed on to the sheets below her. Paul quicken the pace to give her more pleasure.

"Faster Paul, faster," whispered Dawn as she tried to hold back her moans.

"Scream my name," smirked Paul as he started to slow down.

"Paaauuul," Dawn said louder as she bit her lip.

"Louder," Paul grunted as he grabbed her hips.

"PAAAUUUL!" screamed Dawn as she held the sheets in her fists, reaching her climax. Paul soon came after her, rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Paul as he pulled the covers over them.

"No, you didn't hurt me at all," she leaned over and moved Paul's hair out of his eyes.

"Good," he mumbled as he pushed Dawn's hair out of her face.

"I want to give you the same pleasure you gave me," whispered Dawn as she rolled on top of him.

"What are you going to do troublesome?" questioned Paul as he raised an eyebrow at her. Dawn ran her hands down Paul's chest, reaching down to his member she gently squeezed it, before lowering herself onto him. She slowly started to rock her hips back and forth, increasing her pace.

"Trooublesoome," groaned Paul, he started running his hands up and down her sides. Paul reached his climax and came in her. Dawn rolled off to the other side of the bed. He gently kissed her.

"I wished we didn't wait this long," mumbled Dawn as she cuddled into his side.

"I didn't mind the wait to be with you," chuckled Paul as he put an arm around her.

"Well you know make up sex, is the best," giggled Dawn as she snuggled up against him.

"Where'd you hear that," questioned Paul as he looked over to Dawn.

"Misty, May, and Leaf," yawned Dawn.

"You mean they're not virgins?" asked Paul curious to know.

"Uh duh they aren't May and Drew did it the first day they got together. Leaf and Gary are kind odd about it since they don't talk about it, but Leaf says they do it all the time. And well Ash and Misty are like wild animals, you don't even have to question it, Ash is wild in bed, so I hear," she explained, putting her over Paul's chest.

"Who would of known," muttered Paul as he closed his eyes and feel asleep.

"Goodnight Paul," whispered Dawn as she fell asleep.

**-The next morning.**

The sun was rising, Paul opened his eyes to the bright light. He looked over to a snoozing Dawn she was rolled over on her stomach, shoving his face into the pillow. Her hair spread out among the pillow.

"What a cute sleeper," he smirked as he stretched his arms. He got up and slipped on his boxers. He heard a light groan come from Dawn as she turned over and opened her eyes.

"You're kinda really hot in just boxers, you should be like that all the time," mumbled Dawn as she yawned. Paul turned around to look at her.

"Then we'd never get out of bed," smirked Paul as he went in the bathroom to turn on the water to warm up. Dawn got up and wrapped the sheets around her to follow Paul.

"I wouldn't mind that," giggled Dawn as she kissed Paul's shoulders. Paul put his hand in the water to feel if it was warm enough.

"Of course not," mumbled Paul as he opened the water all the way.

"Oh do you mind if I join you?" teased Dawn as she let the sheets slip off her shoulders. Paul stared at Dawn's body craving to touch her.

"Only if you want," smirked Paul as he kissed Dawn's neck gently. Dawn pulled Paul's boxers off and pushed him into the shower while closing the screen. Paul took his chance and slammed Dawn into the wall and kissed her roughly, she bit his lip not wanting him to pull away. Paul felt the hot water hitting his bare back, slowly he started tracing down her stomach, slowly entering one finger into her curling it. Dawn moaned into Paul's mouth, as he entered another finger. Dawn couldn't take it any longer and came onto Paul's fingers. He slowly pulled out his finger and pulled away from her, lifting his fingers into his mouth and licking it clean.

"You know we have to get cleaned up," panted Dawn against the wall.

"Getting clean can always wait," muttered Paul as he kissed down her jaw line.

"You're so right," moaning as she kissed Paul harsh jumping on him wrapping her legs around him.

"When am I not?" muttered against her lips.

**-Later**

"Are you ready yet?" said Paul with a bored expression he wore his usual gray jeans and purple turtle neck.

"Just about….prefect," said Dawn as she came out of the walk in closet with pink tap top on, black skinny jeans, white flats, and a gray sweater. She straighten her hair pin straight in a pony tail with her bangs to the side. "What do you think of my outfit?" questioned Dawn as she twirled around in front of Paul.

"Fine, now can we go to whatever it is we're going," mumbled Paul as he got up from the bed.

"I told you already, we're going to the gym so that Ash, Gary, Barry, Brendan, and you can train and battle each other while the rest of us practice our contest performances," sighed Dawn as she walked downstairs.

"Whatever, not like they can beat me," smirking as he followed Dawn out the door into their car.

"Paul don't be a jackass," frowned Dawn as she out her seat belt on. Paul ignored her comment and started the care and drove out. "Paul…." started Dawn as she played with her hair.

"What?" growled Paul as he held the steering wheel tightly.

"You just passed the gym," smirked Dawn as she looked out the window. Paul muttered something under his breathe and made a sharp U-turn and entered the gym parking. They got out of the car. And entered the gym to see everyone sitting on the bench waiting for them. Paul put his arm around Dawn with a bored expression.

"About time you made it," yelled Ash as he stood up.

"Yeah Paul what took so long?" questioned Gary as he sat up

.

"Dawn got dress," stated Paul bored with the conversation as he walked up to the guys.

"Okay well you guys go battle while we go to the spa with out pokemon," said May as she got up and pulled the girls out the door with her.

"Pi pi pi pika pi," sighed Pikachu as he hopped on Ash's head.

"I know buddy, girls will be girls," agreed Ash as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So Paul did you and Dawn make up?" questioned Barry as he sat on the floor.

"Yeah did you two?" asked a curious Brendan. Paul glared at Brendan still made at him.

"You could stay that," muttered Paul as he put his cell phone away.

"What did you two do in your room," chuckled Ash as he grabbed Pikachu off of his head.

"What does it matter to you," said Paul sharply as he stared down Ash.

"You two finally had sex didn't you?" questioned Drew as he paid attention to the conversation. Paul didn't say anything but continued to stare at Ash.

"Well, how was it?" Ash asked excitedly as he put Pikachu on his lap.

"Fine," said Paul with a bored expression as he sat next to Ash.

"Come on we want details here," laughed Brendan as he sat in front of Paul.

"Yeah don't leave us hanging," chuckled Barry as he sat along with Brendan.

"You two did wait a while," said Gary as he sat next to Barry.

"I bet you guys went wild," smirked Drew as he went next to Ash.

"Dawn's a wild one, she's kinky as hell, we did it when I dragged her upstairs then she wanted to be on top. Then the next morning I was going to take a shower, but she wanted to join so she pushed me in with her and we did it there which is why we took so long to get here," smirked Paul as he moved his bangs out of his eyes.

"Score," chuckled Gary.

"Three time in just a few hours," whistled Ash.

"I cant believe that," said Drew as he closed his eyes.

"She is wild," said Barry while nodding his head.

"Wow," said Brendan surprised. Suddenly they hear squeals coming from the spa. They all turned their heads to Paul.

"She probably told them," shrugged Paul with a bored expression.

"Well are we just gonna sit here or are we going to battle," cheered as he stood up.

"Pi pi pika pi chu," cheered Pikachu as he hopped out of Ash's lap.

"Oh wait Pikachu speaking of making up, how are you and buneary?" chuckled Drew as he turned towards Pikachu.

"Pi pi pi pi chu pika pi," blushed Pikachu as he ran to the bench.

"So him and buneary finally got together, took awhile," sighed Gary.

"You know Gary you never did tell us how you and Leaf got together," questioned Brendan as he leaned back on his elbows.

"Oh I want to hear this story," said Barry as he sat up.

"Leaf is a special girl, she's very in tone with nature, I mean I never would have thought that I would end up with her. But it was like this, I was walking threw some new forest looking for new rare pokemon to learn about. And then all of a sudden some pokemon used confusion on me, I passed out before seeing some beautiful girl. Now I thought it was the confusion. I woke up in a tent, I had no idea where I was at all. But then a girl with long brown curly hair started talking to me, asking me if I'm okay. She told me her name was Leaf and when I looked into her green eye I knew she was the one for me," sighed Gary as he laid back and put his arms behind his back.

"Wow I never would have guessed," said Brendan as he closed his eyes.

"That's interesting that you and Ash were the biggest rivals but ended up as best friends," said Drew as he flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"Though I was always the better trainer," chuckled Ash as he folded his arms.

"That's shocking to hear," smirked Paul. Ash stuck his tongue out.

"Hey Brendan how's the dating life?" questioned Barry curious to know.

"Well I haven't found the right girl," sighed Brendan as he closed his eyes.

"You know Brendan, my sister Daisy seems like your type," chuckled Gary.

"Oh Daisy she's a wild girl," mumbled Ash as he pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"What does she look like?" questioned Drew.

"I can't describe her, she's my baby sister, ask Ash," said Gary.

"Ash…" said Barry.

"Er well she has golden hair, it's usually straight, she's shorter then misty. Really skinny, curving…." muttered Ash looking away.

"So in other words she's hot," chuckled Brendan.

"You could say that now," mumbled Ash.

"I can introduce her to you if you want," said Gary,

"That'll be awesome," cheered Brendan.

"We can make it a group date," said Ash.

"No more group dates," growled Paul at Ash.

"How about we all go ice skating?" questioned Barry.

"Sounds fun," said Gary.

"All we need is a girl for Barry," said Brendan.

"Yeah but who?" said Gary.

"Any ideas Ash?" questioned Drew.

"Oh I know! I have this friend Bianca I met in the Unova as I was traveling. She's a nice girl," explained Ash.

"Oh I think Misty told me about her," said Gary as he thought about it.

"Wait Misty talked to you about her?" asked Ash frowning.

"Yeah? But we can all go ice skating if Ash invites her," said Gary.

"What she look like?" asked Barry interested.

"Well from what Misty told me she has blonde hair, and green eyes, very pretty," explained Gary as Ash shot him a dirty look. Paul noticed this out of the corner of his eye.

"Then it's a go, Ash well call her and then it'll be set," said Drew.

"Pi pi chu," suggested Pikachu.

"Tonight Pikachu?" questioned Ash.

"Tonight's fine,"

"I'm in,"

"Me too,"

"Count me in,"

"Paul.."

"Fine," he muttered not pleased with the idea.

"What's fine?" questioned Dawn as she walked over to the guys followed by Misty, Leaf, and May.

"Yeah what are you guys talking about?" questioned Misty as she looked at them.

"I wanna know," pouted May as she folded her arms.

"Me too!" whined Leaf.

"Oh well we were thinking about a group date at th…." Ash was cut off by Dawn scowling at him.

"You remember what happened last time," fought Dawn.

"Dawn you are spending way to much time with Paul you're even acting like him," chuckled Drew.

"She really is," giggled May as she walked over to Drew and sat on his lap.

"Yeah I know but this time Brendan is going with Gary's sister Daisy," said Ash.

"And we're setting Barry up with Bianca, Ash's friend," said Gary.

"Oh yeah I recall you telling me about her Gar," said Gary as she sat on Gary's lap.

"But where and when is this group date happening?" questioned Misty as she sat on Ash's lap.

"Tonight, at the ice skating rink 'Seel Skating'," explained Ash he put his chin on her shoulder.

"Well okay then, sounds fun," said Dawn as she sat next to Barry and put her head on his shoulder.

"So it's settled we're all going ice skating tonight," said Barry as he put his arm around Dawn.

"Whatever," muttered Paul as he got up and walked out back.

"So Dawn how do you feel?" questioned Ash as he hid his laughter in Misty's neck.

"Oh yeah are you feeling good," chuckled Gary against Leaf's back.

"Uh yeah im going to check on Paul," mumbled Dawn as she quickly got up and went out back.

"Well seems like she feels good," smirked Drew as he out his arms around May's waist.

"Out ex-virgin Dawn, she's growing up way to fast," giggled May.

"Oh zapdos she's a wild child now,' sighed Barry.

**-With Dawn&Paul**

"Paul, where are you?" yelled Danw as she walked around to look for Paul. But a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and covered her mouth, pulling her into a dark. She started squirming, when the arms let her go. "What the…" said Dawn as the light flicked on to be faced to faced with Paul.

"Scared you," smirked Paul as he leaned against the wall.

"No shit," muttered Dawn as she folded her arms.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" questioned Paul as he stared at Dawn.

"I wanted to check if this group date was okay with you?" asked Dawn as she slowly moved closer to Paul.

"Like I said whatever," said Paul as he kept his eyes on Dawn.

"But you do want to right," whispered Dawn as she reached Paul and kissed his neck.

"Sure," said Paul as he slipped his hands under Dawn's tank top.

"Good because I want you to go," muttered Dawn as she reached his jawline.

"I just want you," mumbled Paul as he slipped Dawn' shirt off.

"You have me," whispered Dawn as she kissed Paul harsh.

"Good" mumbled Paul against Dawn's lips. Dawn quickly pulled Paul's shirt off. They heard the door open. Dawn quickly pulled away to see everyone standing at the door.

"Uh are we interrupting something?" questioned Ash as he stood against the door.

"Um no nothing at all, right Paul?" giggled Dawn nervously.

"Mhm," muttered Paul with a bored expression on his face.

"Well we'll leave you two alone then," said Misty as they shut the door.

"And they call us wild animals," muttered Ash to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **I have no excuses.

* * *

"Tell me again, why did we agree to wait for the girls here," Ash whined, he was currently wearing a black hoodie, and his usual blue jeans.

"Pi pi ka pika chu pi," said Pikachu on Ash's head who was wearing ear muffs.

"Pikachu's right you're the one said let's wait for them at the rink," scoffed Brendan wearing an red&white jacket along with black jeans.

"He's right you know, it was you who told them to come here," agreed Barry wearing an orange jacket with white jeans.

"You should of told them to come all together," said Gary wearing a dark blue jacket, along with black jeans.

"We shouldn't have even come," mumbled Paul wearing a purple turtle neck sweater, with gray jeans.

"Paul's just grumpy because he didn't get to finish what he started in the closet," mocked Ash as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh that's right you never got it in,," chuckled Gary. Paul shot Ash and Gary dirty looks.

"Shut up, you guys all randomly decided to pop up," growled Paul as he punched Ash's shoulder.

"Not that's unfortunate for Paul, and Ash now that he'll have a bruise in the morning," snickered Drew. Ash rubbed his shoulder, pouting at Paul. Paul just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Hey would you look at that, the girls are finally here," called Brendan as he checked the girls out.

May walked in wearing a red fitted sweater with black leggings, and white snow boots. Misty came in next, wearing a yellow turtle neck sweater, along with blue skinny jeans, white flats. Leaf followed wearing a green fitted tee along with black jeggins and tan uggs. Daisy came in wearing a pink zip up hoodie, along with black yogas, and black uggs. Bianca came in last wearing orange and black leggings, with orange boots.

"Hey guys," said Leaf as she found her way over to Gary. He slipped his arms around waist and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Where's Dawn at?" asked Paul as he looked around for her.

"She said something about going to the drug store," said Misty as she walked over to Ash and gave him a quick peck, but Ash pulled her back in to deepen the kiss.

"Right so Daisy this is Brendan, Daisy, my baby sister," chuckled Gary as he pointed Brendan out to Daisy. She smiled and gave him a small wave.

"Hi Brendan," Brendan gave Daisy a welcoming hug. She smiled warmly.

"Any who Bianca this is Barry," said Misty as she pointed Barry out to her.

"Hi Barry," squealed Bianca as she ran up to Barry and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Bianca," chuckled Barry as he hugged Bianca back.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late I had to pick something up," said Dawn as she came running in wearing a blue sweater, along with a black min skirt.

"Dawn we're going ice skating, not taking a walk in the park," commented Ash on Dawn's outfit as he looked her up and down.

"Actually it's almost Christmas Ash, so that outfit wouldn't be okay for a walk in the park," pointed out Brendan as he also stared down Dawn's outfit. Paul noticed this, and shot him a dirty look.

"Let's go rent the skates," said Misty as she walked over to the rental area. Dawn was about to go when Paul stopped her.

"What'd you buy?" questioned Paul as he let go of Dawn.

"Oh well since we're starting to have relationships, I went out and bought birth control for myself," whispered Dawn into Paul's ear, making sure no one else would hear.

"Ah I see," muttered Paul as his mind wandered off.

"Yeah so we're all good now," giggled Dawn as she kissed Paul's nose. Dawn started to pull away, but Paul grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his chest.

"Let's get out of here," smirked Paul as he nibbled on her neck.

"But we came here to be with everyone," mumbled Dawn as she tried to suppress a moan.

"Live a little," muttered Paul as he started to rub her sides.

"Okay," moaned Dawn. Paul grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her outside.

"Where to sir Paul," giggled Dawn as she held Paul's hand tight.

"I have an idea," smirked Paul as he pulled Dawn into an empty warehouse. Dawn looked around curious to where they were going.

"What are we doing here?" questioned Dawn as she looked around to a dark room.

"Follow me," commanded Paul as he walked into another room. Dawn trailed behind him, Paul flicked a light switch to light up a room with a table with all types of flowers.

"Oh my Arecus, Paul you did this all for me?" asked a teary eyed Dawn as she looked around in awe.

"Mhm," nodded Paul ash he leaned against the door frame staring at Dawn.

"But why?" Dawn wanted to know as she walked towards Paul.

"Because I never got the chance to ask you.." Paul trailed off as he reached out to Dawn.

"Ask me what," Dawn asked breathless as she felt Paul wrap his arms around her.

"Dawn will you be my girlfriend?" he asked as he nibbled on Dawn's neck.

"Of course ill be your girlfriend Paul, besides your too cute to lose," giggled Dawn as she exposed her neck to Paul.

"Good," mumbled Paul as he kissed Dawn softly. Dawn titled her head to deepen the kiss, running her fingers threw his hair. Paul grunted as he lifted Dawn, wrapping her legs around his torso. He walked towards the table, knocking everything off onto the floor. Setting her down onto the table, pulling back she started making her way down his jaw line onto his neck. She quickly threw off his hoodie, Paul ran down his hands down her sides until he reached the bottom of her sweater, yanking it off. Trailing down his chest, reaching down to undo his button and pulling his jeans down, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Now that's not fair," muttered Paul as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"What," moaned Dawn while she tried to pulled Paul closer. Paul just smirked at her.

"I'm pretty much naked, and you still have all these clothes on," smirked Paul as looked Dawn up and down.

"Well lemme fix that then," giggled Dawn as she pushed Paul away. She slowly started pulling down her skirt, teasing Paul. He started to come closer to her until she stopped him. Reaching behind her she unhooked her bra, slowly pulling down her strips teasingly. Paul couldn't stop himself, grabbing her bra and throwing it over his shoulder. Dawn started to cover herself up feeling self conscious.

"Don't, you look beautiful," whispered Paul as he moved her arms to her side. She quickly pulled him closer to her, kissing him, gently biting his bottom lip. His hands slipped down and quickly pulled her thong off, pulling his own boxers off. Slamming Dawn into a wall, he slowly entered inside of her. Going slowly.

"Faster," moaned Dawn as she gave him open mouth kisses on his shoulder. Paul obeyed her and did as she asked.

"Paauuul," screamed Dawn as she felt herself tighten around his length. Feeling his climax he let himself cum into her.

"We really need to stop being wild animals," panted Dawn.

"No we're fine," smirked Paul against Dawn's neck. Dawn gasped as she felt his fingers rubbing her inner thigh.

"We have to go Paul," Dawn said breathless as she felt his fingers getting closer to her womanhood.

"Paul," Dawn gasped out loud when she felt his finger inside of her.

* * *

"You're gonna end up falling on your face Ashy," smirked Gary as he led Leaf by the waist.

"No I'm not I'm fi-" Ash skating directly into the wall while trying to face Gary. Misty skated towards him shaking her hand. May and Drew heard the noise and skated towards everyone.

"Oh my Arecus, Ash are you okay?" asked a worried May as she looked at Ash. Drew stood by until May elbowed him to help Ash.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just sore," chuckled Ash as he rubbed his lower back. Misty helped him by rubbing his shoulders.

"Idiot," smirked Drew as he took a step back and stood by May's side.

"What's going on?" questioned Barry as he and Bianca skated over towards them. Bianca looked over worriedly at her friend.

"Yeah one minute we're skating and the next you're all standing around," Brendan complained as he stopped skating, Daisy giggled at Ash's falling.

"Nothing happened besides Ashy-boy just being an idiot," chuckled Gary as he skated out of the rink and sat on the bench. Leaf followed behind him.

"Aw come on Gary, don't mean be," giggled Leaf as she hugged Gary. Gary kissed the top of her head.

"Ha- ha funny," said Ash as Misty helped him skate out and help him take his skates off.

"Well it's your fault Ash, you were the one trying to do some cool trick you saw on t.v," muttered Misty as she finally got his skates off. Ash pulled Misty into his lap and nibbled on her neck.

"I swear Ash you do the stupidest things," sighed Brendan as he got out of the rink.

"Ashy always did wild things," giggled Daisy as she held Brendan's hand and winked over at Ash.

"Is there something we're all missing here?" asked Misty as she shot Daisy a dirty look. Standing herself up, and pushing Ash away.

"Well you see.." Ash trailed off as he tried pulling Misty back. But Misty wasn't having it.

"What do I see?" Misty was getting really ticked off.

"It's a long story," sighed Ash.

-Flashback

_"I'm going to miss you baby sis," slurred a drunk Gary as he sat on the couch with a beer in his hand._

_"It's only going to be 4 months," giggled a drunk Daisy as she sat next to Gary._

_"Be safe now there don't be doing nothing stupid," chuckled Ash as he plopped down next to Daisy. Ash heard some snoring, and saw Gary was fast asleep._

_"I think Gary partied a bit too hard," hiccupped Daisy as she put her head on Ash's shoulder._

_"Mmm what shall we do day," Ash said as he tried to concentrate on the girl next to him._

_"Less go in my hot tub it should be warm there I think," giggled Daisy she stood up and tired to yank Ash off the couch._

_"But it's sooo late, its dark out," slurred Ash as he pointed to a random window. "and I don't even have my trunks" Ash continued to slur._

_"Who cares what time it looks, and besides who says we're using bathing suits," winked Daisy as she pulled Ash outside._

_"I don't know…" trailed of Ash as he thought about the idea._

_"Come on it'll be fun," pouted Daisy as she started taking off her shirt and throwing it at Ash. Ash stared at Daisy's body._

_"Okay," mumbled Ash as he followed her towards the hot tub. Daisy took off her skirt slowly, turning it into a strip tease for Ash. She slowly unhooked her bra, letting it slip off until it hit the ground. Next she slowly pulled down her panties._

_"Woah," muttered Ash, he couldn't take his eyes off of her._

_"Come on, get in," whispered Dawn as she slipped into the hot tub, turning on the jets._

_"Uh okay," muttered Ash as he slipped off his shirt, then unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off, then pulled down his boxers. He started to get into the hot tub with Daisy._

_"Isn't this fun," giggled Daisy as she scooted closer to Ash._

_"Oh very," mumbled Ash as he looked away at the sky._

_"Let's keep this little secret between us," said Daisy seductively as she leaned into Ash._

_"Okay," whispered Ash._

-End of Flashback.

"So that's why you never look up when someone talks about her," muttered Drew as he looked over at May.

"Sort of," mumbled Ash wishing everyone would drop the subject. Her looked over into Misty.

"So not what I wanted to know," said Gary as he covered his ears, trying to erase the memory.

"Gary you would be the one to pass out first," giggled Leaf trying to break the tension. She moved Gary's hands from his ears.

"Misty…." Ash said cautiously trying to get a response from her.

"Hmmm?" said Misty as she looked last in her thoughts.

"Are you mad?" questioned Ash worried about her reaction. Misty sighed and stood up.

"No" Misty moved to sit on Ash's lap.

"I know im so- wait you're not mad?" asked Ash confused, but still wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, I don't have any reason too be mad, unless we were together Ash, were we?" questioned Misty as she turned her head to look into his eyes.

"This was way before us Myst," chuckled Ash as he stared back into her loving eyes.

"Good," she stated as she gave him a light peck.

"Not trying to ruin a lovey dovey moment, but has anyone notice that Dawn&Paul aren't here?" asked Barry as he looked around for them.

"You're right I wonder where they went off too," thought off Bianca as she looked around too.

"Here we are, we just went for a quick walk," panted Dawn as she came running in, with Paul strolling in behind her.

"Uh Dawn," giggled May as she pointed at something on Dawn.

"What?" Dawn looked at her confused. All the girls started to giggled.

"Your skirt's on backwards," explained Leaf as everyone burst out laughing. Dawn looked down, and saw it backwards.

"Whoops," blushed Dawn as she looked away.

"And your hairs kind of a mess," chuckled Drew, Dawn started to turn red and fix her hair.

"Er well you see we uh went jogging," Dawn giggled nervously as she faced Paul to try to get him to help her.

"Oh really? Paul you went for a jog?" questioned Ash as he crossed his arms over his chest smirking at them.

"Sure," said Paul in a bored tone, he gave Dawn a look and pulled her towards them and put his mouth near her ear. "Calm down, you look like a nervous wreck," he whispered so no one else would hear.

"Seriuosly guys, where did you too disappear off too?" asked Barry as he stared them down.

"Well w-" Paul quickly cut her off.

"None of your damn business," growled Paul as he gave them a death stare.

"Someone's grumpy," whispered Bianca to no one in particular.

"Well you two missed a good story," smirked Brendan as he looked over to Ash and Misty.

"More like interesting," sighed Daisy, hoping that Misty wasn't mad at her.

"Not something I wanted to hear really," muttered Gary, folding his arms over his chest.

"What happened?" asked Dawn curious to know what was going on.

"Oh we'll fill you in later," giggled May winking at Dawn. Dawn looked at her strangely but accepted it.

"Misty are you okay?" frowning Leaf concerned for Misty.

"Im fine, just thinking that's all," sighed Misty as she leaned her chin down to her palms.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Daisy worried holding Brendan's hands tight.

"Oh no, im not mad at you at all," said Misty as she looked at Daisy.

"Okay good, I want us to be good friends" smiled Daisy. Misty gave her a small smile back.

"Misty whatcha thinking about?" asked Ash as he nibbled her earlobe, trying to get her to relax.

"I think we should go home," said Misty as she stood up and started walking out.

"Uh see ya guys, we'll talk later," called Ash as he went after Misty. Everyone stared at Ash running.

"Pi pi pika chu pi chu," Pikachu ran after his bestfriend.

"Did anyone understand what just happened?" asked Gary as he scratched the back of his head.

"No, but we shouldn't get in the middle of it," said Leaf while running her fingers threw his hair.

"She has a point there," said Drew as he moved his bangs out of the way.

"Himm I hope everything works out," sighed May worried about her friend.

"Well you know Ash, he'll find a way," said Dawn trying to lighten the mood. Paul nodded his head, noticing a necklace on Dawn's neck that he hadn't seen before.

"Troublesome where did you get that necklace from?" asked Paul as he stared at Dawn while she played with it.

"Oh, Barry gave it to me when we became friends again, it was suppose to be our anniversary present, but with everything that happened he never gave it too me," explained Dawn as she put her hair in a pony tail.

"Really?" asked Daisy listening intently to the story.

"Pretty much," said Barry as he smiled warmly at Dawn. Bianca gave them a curious look.

"Wait you too use to go out?" questioned Bianca looking up at Barry.

"Yeah they did, and so did May&Brendan," explained Leaf to Daisy.

"Wow I'm shocked you guys are still good friends," said Daisy shocked at them.

"Yeah it's quite a shocker," smirked Paul at Barry and Dawn.

"Paul…" started Dawn as she got up and stood next to Paul.

"No she's right, it's just a real shocker after everything that happened," smirked Paul at Dawn. Dawn gave him a stern look.

"Please don't start with that again," begged Dawn as she grabbed Paul's arm.

"Whatever," scoffed Paul as he shrugged Dawn off of him. Dawn gave him a hurt look, but forced a smile in front of everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: So i haven't been updating like i said i was, but this chapter is something i didn't have written down. From now on, everything i write is from the top of my head.**

* * *

A door slammed open as Paul walked swiftly into the kitchen. Dawn trailed behind him with a dirty look on her face. Slamming the door behind her for a dramatic effect, throwing her purse on the couch she searched for Paul in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to be such a jackass in front of everyone," sighed Dawn as she reached to get a glass of water and sipped some.

"Well you didn't have to protect Bianca from the truth," he mocked as he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer for himself. Dawn's eyebrow started to twitched.

"I'm not protecting her, I just want to bring up the past again," Dawn said clearly irritated with the conversation. Paul just smirked, opening his beer and taking a drink. Dawn hopped up onto the counter and took a seat.

"Which is the same thing idiot, she's going to find out sooner or later," Pulling out a stool and taking a seat. Dawn frowned at Paul's attitude.

"No one has to tell her, it happened between Barry and me meaning that we have to tell her, not you!" Dawn's voice started to rise slowly as she spoke every word. Paul looked up at her with a bored expression, continuing to drink his beer.

"Well then I suggest you or Barry tell her soon," explained Paul as he put down his beer next to Dawn.

"She doesn't need to know yet! And now this conversation is over!" yelled Dawn as she wailed her arms to get her point across. Knocking down Paul's beer in the process, Paul sighed standing up to get a towel to clean up the mess. As soon as he stood up, he heard a knock on the door. "Were you expecting anyone?" asked Dawn while still mad. Paul just shrugged his shoulders.

Walking over to the door he opened it, Dawn followed behind him a gap in between leaving space between them.

"Oh hello," said Dawn smiling at the person standing at the door. The person had dirty blonde hair, pale gray eyes, he was about Paul's height, wearing a black collared shirt while wearing a orange coat over top, and tan pants. Paul's eyes widen only slightly before realizing who it was.

"Trip, what are you doing here," he asked while staring Trip down. Dawn looked between the both and realized they both looked very alike besides their hair color and that Trip had a cute bad boy look to him, and Paul had a sexy bad boy look. She wondered how they knew each other.

"Can't I stop by and say hi to my favorite cousin?" smirked Trip as he step sided Paul and let him inside. Taking a seat on the couch making himself comfortable. Paul growled and shut the door, walking over towards Trip. Dawn quietly followed closely behind him very curious.

"I never knew you had a cousin," Dawn said astonished at their similar attitude. Paul sighed, rubbing his eyes quickly becoming tired.

"Wasn't that important to mention," sneered Paul as he stared Trip down. Trip carefully looked Dawn up and down wondering who she was.

"I can tell you've missed me, how kind. But I just wanted to see how everything was going. We have chatted in so long, about 3 years, how time flies when you're having fun. Enough about us, now who's this pretty lady standing in front of me?" asked Trip raising his eyebrow to figure out the story behind her.

"I'm Dawn, Paul's girlfriend," smiled Dawn, she didn't think bad of Trip. Paul shook his head at Dawn being naïve.

"Leave her out of this, she doesn't need to know you. Now tell me, why are you here? Because 3 years without you was fine to me," smirked Paul as he crossed his arms over his chest. Dawn scowled at Paul for being so rude to his cousin.

"Now Paul, you should be nicer to your cousin!" Dawn said as she sat next to Trip. Trip had a gleam in his eye when she sat down. Dawn didn't notice, but Paul did.

"Why yes Paul, you should be nicer, now as I was saying. Oh yes Paul you finally got yourself a girlfriend. How cute, and she's a looker," Trip said charming Dawn. Dawn shyly smiled at the compliment.

"Ill ask you one more time, what are you doing here?" Paul growled out, quickly losing his patience. Trip just sat back and put his arm around Dawn.

"Since you're asking so nicely, I wanted to stay her for a little bit, you know to see how everyone's doing," before Paul even had a chance to say no, Dawn cut him off.

"Oh of course you can stay, you can stay in the guest room as long as you like," Dawn smiled sweetly at Trip.

"Thank you very much sweetie, ill get my things settled in," Trip said as he got up and kissed Dawn's hand. As Trip went upstairs Paul turned towards Dawn fuming.

"Why the hell would you go off and do that!" yelled Paul as he lost all his patience. Dawn stood up quickly and got in Paul's face.

"I don't understand the big deal, I mean you are cousins. Why can you just be nice to him, I mean he seems like a sweet guy," exclaimed Dawn slowly calming down.

"That's what he wants you to think, but fine if you want to let the likes of that guy into this house, then so be it. I'm going out," Paul said coldly as he walked over towards the door, opening it, walking out, and slamming it behind him. Dawn sat on the couch, dropping her head to her hands.

"What is happening with us?" she whispered to herself. Little did she know, there was a shadow on the stairwell listening to the whole fight.

"Not even five minutes here and I've halfway done my job," smirking to himself.

* * *

Paul walked around aimlessly before pulling out his cell phone and calling the only person who would understand. He saw a bench, walking over to it, taking a seat, and waiting, tapping his fingers against his knee. So many thoughts running thru his head, he didn't even notice when someone plopped next to him.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to sneak out because I didn't want Misty knowing I left when she was upset," sighed Ash as he ran his fingers threw his messy hair. Paul gave a curious look to Ash before remembering their argument at the ice skating place. "I mean I don't even know why she's mad, well I do, but still," Ash rambled on. Stopping to get his thoughts together, before he had a chance to continue Paul cut him off.

"He's back." Paul said with such seriousness, Ash looked over at him. Catching his eye, immediately knowing who he was talking about. Quickly changing his attitude, he sat up straight.

"He needs to pay, for what he did," growled Ash as he made a fist with his hands. Paul looked straight ahead at the kids playing on the slide.

"I can't let him hurt Dawn, not this time," muttered Paul as he looked directly at Ash.

* * *

**Side note: It's short, but this chapter is the start of some interesting drama, that has just began. **


	19. Another authors note

AUTHORS NOTE:

As most of you have notice, I haven't been quite updating lately. Well the reason for that being is because I cant figure out how I want the rest of the story to play out. I'm to the point where I want to quickly finish up so I can start on Trainers Before Masters. Yet at the same time I want to add more to this story.

Also I've been rereading some chapters, and all I can say is I need to **reedit bad**. So for now I decided to post pone this story, and start working on reediting all these chapters. But hey if i'm in a moment of creative thinking then I will update, until then don't expect any updates anytime soon, sorry.

For those of you who haven't checked out Trainers before Master, I suggest you do, and tell me your opinion of it. Whether I should continue it, or just trash it?

I'm really sorry for those who have been patiently waiting for the next chapter. If you want you can come up with your own ideas with Trip and PM them. That might help my writers block go away. I mean I do have a few ideas with him, but none seem good enough.

But again I'm sorry to my dedicated readers.


End file.
